Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Pitchouna
Summary: COMPLETE-Romance entre Ginny et Harry.(bon, ça peut paraître très banal sauf que...) Draco met son grain de sel avec la complicité d'une charmante et machiavélique élève de Serdaigle...
1. Chapitre 1

Alors voici voilà ma première fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les pensées des perso sont entre différents signes :  
Harry : *...*  
Ginny : ~...~  
Draco : £...£  
  
Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, mici à tous.  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
Elle était allongée dans l'herbe, ses pieds fendant l'air, écrivant une longue dissertation sur les pouvoirs des fées pour le prochain cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Le vent faisait glisser ses longs cheveux roux sur son visage et atténuait quelque peu le grattement de sa plume sur le parchemin. Elle s'arrêta d'écrire. Tout en réfléchissant, elle faisait glisser sa douce plume sur ses lèvres. Puis se remit à écrire. Elle s'arrêta finalement, reboucha son encrier qu'elle rangea dans son sac, et relut attentivement ce qu'elle avait rédigé. Une moue apparaissait quelques fois, lorsqu'une phrase ne lui plaisait pas. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de tout recommencer, contrairement à Hermione, et roula son parchemin qu'elle glissa aussi dans son sac. Elle poussa un soupir et roula dans l'herbe pour finir étendue sur le dos, appréciant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Un printemps plutôt chaud s'était installé et la plupart des élèves passaient leur temps libre et leur week-end dans le parc. Etant samedi, le parc aurait dû être bondé de monde, mais une sortie à Pré-au- Lard ayant été organisée, le parc était à nouveau calme et silencieux. Ginny avait refusée d'y aller avec ses amies, prétextant ne pas trouver le temps pour faire ses devoirs à un autre moment. Elle respira pleinement une petite brise portant une senteur de caramel vanillé : l'odeur de Petunilis plantés un peu plus tôt par le professeur Gobe-Planche pour l'un de ses cours. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa aussitôt à un été dans les îles chaudes de l'océan Pacifique. Elle se voyait déjà en vacances. Elle poussa un long soupir.  
  
~Pourquoi faut-il que je n'attire que les garçons immatures et atteint d'une profonde crétinerie ? Suis-je destinée à ne sortir qu'avec des garçons dépourvus de culture et doté de l'intelligence d'un troll ?~.  
  
Elle était sortie avec pas mal de garçons aussi différents que possible : blond, brun, beau, moche, grand, petit, plus vieux...... Mais c'était toujours la même chose : aucun sujet de conversation à part le Quidditch et les cours. Ginny en avait plus qu'assez.  
  
~Tout ce que je demande moi, c'est un garçon mature, intelligent, cultivé, drôle, gentil, attentionné...............avec.....des cheveux noirs.....et de magnifiques yeux verts..........et..................non ! Non non non !~.  
  
Non, elle ne pensait pas à un certain garçon, meilleur ami de son frère et d'une de ses meilleures amies.......  
  
~Non ! Harry est un bon ami, un point c'est tout. Mes sentiments pour lui s'arrêtent à l'amitié............voire l'affection..........mais pas plus loin. Je ne ressent rien pour lui...~. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait donc pas avec elle ? ~Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ?~  
  
..........................................................  
  
Harry accéléra un peu plus. *Plus qu'un mètre et je pourrai l'avoir*. Son balai eut une légère secousse et sa vitesse augmenta comme si il avait su ce qu'il pensait. Harry tendit le bras. Sa main se resserra autour de la petite balle dorée et il sentit les petites ailes se détendre. Il l'avait attrapé. Et en moins de temps que la dernière fois. Il s'améliorait et cela ne pouvait que le réjouir. Lors de son prochain match il serait le plus rapide et il attraperait, encore une fois, le vif d'or sous le nez de Malefoy. Cette pensée le réjouit encore plus et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il atterrit sur la pelouse avec habileté et grâce. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'ordinaire et ses yeux verts émeraudes brillaient de joie derrière ses petites lunettes rondes. On soupçonnait, sous une épaisse mèche de cheveux qui cachait la moitié de son front, une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry rangea le vif d'or dans la malle renfermant les balles de Quidditch et partit en direction du château.  
  
*Si le temps reste comme ça, alors on aura aucun mal à battre les Serpentard, samedi prochain*.  
  
Il aperçut au loin une silhouette allongée dans l'herbe. En s'approchant un peu plus il reconnut les magnifiques cheveux roux qui faisait contraste avec la couleur de l'herbe...  
  
*Ginny ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Elle n'est pas à Pré-au-Lard ?*  
  
Il s'engagea vers l'endroit où Ginny reposait mais ralentit...  
  
*Elle doit attendre quelqu'un.....*  
  
......sa joie s'envola quelque peu et il se renfrogna légèrement.....  
  
*Sûrement un nouveau petit ami........elle en change tellement !*  
  
Il y a encore quelques années si on avait dit à Harry que Ginny aurait tellement de succès avec les garçons, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il se rappela la première fois où il l'avait rencontré. Elle était tellement impressionnée et timide qu'elle se cachait. Et dès qu'elle était en sa présence, elle était soudainement d'une grande maladresse. Harry savait très bien qu'à cette époque, Ginny voulait sortir avec lui.....mais il savait aussi pourquoi......sa célébrité.........elle gâchait vraiment tout. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Ginny évoluerait aussi vite et bien. Elle avait vraiment changé et paraissait beaucoup plus femme.  
  
*Peut-être que je n'avais jamais fait vraiment attention à elle............. je la voyais trop comme la petite soeur de Ron......... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !*  
  
Harry s'arrêta. Il s'apprêta a faire demi-tour lorsqu'il vit une personne s'approcher de Ginny.  
  
*Cette démarche........... cette démarche arrogante....... je la connais......... Malefoy !*  
  
............................................................................ ..................  
  
~Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ? Pfffff........ j'ai vraiment pas de chance.~  
  
- Tiens mais ce ne serait pas l'amie des Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda Malefoy d'un ton faussement surpris.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Ginny en fermant les yeux, exaspérée par ce dérangement.  
  
- Pourquoi t'es pas à Pré-au-Lard comme les autres ?  
  
- Pourquoi toi tu n'y es pas ?  
  
- C'est moi qui pose les questions.....  
  
Ginny soupira. ~Il est vraiment exaspérant !~ Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva. Une fois debout, elle était toujours plus petite que Malefoy.  
  
- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça Malefoy ?  
  
- Je me demande comment se fait-il que toi, Weasley, ne sois pas avec tes......euh....comment tu appelles ça.......ah oui.......tes amis ?  
  
Ginny émit un hochement de tête.  
  
- Peut-être pour la simple et bonne raison, que moi j'existe sans eux........  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?  
  
- Oh....mais rien......pourquoi ? Tu te sens visé ? dit-elle ironiquement.  
  
Elle commença à se retourner pour prendre ses affaires mais Draco lui attrapa le bras et la tira devant lui. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.  
  
- Fini ce que tu as insinué.........  
  
- Tu fais moins le malin quand tu es tout seul.......... surtout quand tu es seul devant les Gryffondors.  
  
Malefoy avait soutenu le regard de Ginny et celle-ci ne comptait pas baisser les yeux la première. Il lui tenait toujours fermement le bras.  
  
- Fais attention à ce que tu dis.......n'oublie pas que je suis préfet-en- chef... murmura-t-il  
  
- Des menaces ? murmura-t-elle à son tour, doucement. Mais ça pourrait te coûter cher..... c'est toi qui oublie que moi aussi je suis préfète.  
  
- Dans ce cas.....je ne te ferais rien........  
  
- C'est trop aimable.....  
  
- ........mais tes amis Sang-de-Bourbe..... dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.  
  
- Quoi ? dit-elle dans un élan de fausse inquiétude. Tu oserais les toucher............ des Sang-de-Bourbe................ tu n'aurais pas peur d'attraper des furoncles ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine amertume. *Espèce de sale veracrasse, si tu les touche je te le ferai payer*  
  
- Ooh mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.............je.........Potter !  
  
Ginny détourna la tête et vit Harry, tenant son balai d'une main et l'autre sur sa hanche. Harry posa son regard sur le bras de Ginny prisonnier de Draco. Celui-ci regarda à son tour sa main serrant solidement le bras de sa victime, eut un bref sourire et finit par lâcher sa prise. Ginny se frotta légèrement le bras et observa l'étonnement puis la méprise qui s'installèrent successivement sur le visage de Harry. ~Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne à ce moment là ?~  
  
- Y a un problème ? demanda Harry  
  
- Il n'y en avait pas jusqu'à ce que tu arrives Potter.......... il faut croire que tu attires les problèmes.....ou que tu les crées plutôt..........  
  
- Malefoy allait partir ! coupa Ginny.  
  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna Draco. Non....je ne crois pas.......  
  
- Alors c'est nous qui partons.......dit Ginny en entraînant Harry avec elle.  
  
- On se reparlera... murmura Draco à l'oreille de Ginny lorsqu'elle passa à coté de lui.  
  
£Et plus tôt que tu ne le penses ma belle !£  
  
............................................................................ ....... 


	2. Chapitre 2

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry, une fois qu'ils étaient assez loin de Malefoy.  
  
- Rien. Comme à son habitude Malefoy est venu chercher querelle.  
  
Elle ralentit. Harry la regarda. *Elle est splendide aujourd'hui.*  
  
- C'est pour ça qu'il te tenait le bras ? *Il t'a touché.........*  
  
Ginny regarda son bras et remarqua qu'il était encore bien rouge. Elle le frotta légèrement.  
  
- Ce n'est rien........  
  
Harry lui prit le bras. *Il va le payer......... quand Ron saura ça.......*  
  
- Quel sale bouse de dragon ! dit Harry avec colère.  
  
Ginny sourit légèrement. ~Il s'inquiète.......~. Harry la regarda avec étonnement devant son sourire. Elle sourit largement.  
  
- Allez Harry. Ce n'est pas si grave. Malefoy est un idiot.....on n'y peut rien. Ce qu'il veut c'est nous gâcher notre week-end......on ne va pas lui faire ce plaisir ?  
  
Harry la regarda attentivement. *Décidément, elle continuera de m'étonner*.  
  
- Tu as raison. finit-il par dire.  
  
Et il lui sourit.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
£Potter arrive toujours au mauvais moment. Il faut toujours qu'il vienne tout gâcher. Quel sale gnome.£ Draco arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentards. £Mes doutes sur les sentiments de Harry ont été confirmés............il aime Ginny.......... il était jaloux.......... mmmhhh.............. intéressant................. voilà qui pourrait être amusant........ mouais.........£. Draco perçut un gémissement de joie et leva la tête juste au moment où Pansy fonçait dans sa direction. £Oh...non ! Pas elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être collante !£  
  
- Draco ! Je t'ai cherché tout l'après-midi ! Où étais-tu ?  
  
- Quelque part....... bougonna-t-il en espérant qu'elle aurait autre chose à faire que de le suivre partout.  
  
- Ooh ! Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire.......  
  
- Je vais.........£Elle peut pas me lâcher un peu ?! Draco tu vas où........Draco tu fais quoi....... Draco je peux te lécher les bottes ?.......Non mais franchement......elle a personne d'autre à aller embêter ?£..........je vais......euh.......aller dans le dortoir......me reposer un peu...£réfléchir surtout£.....à plus tard !  
  
Et il partit sans croiser le regard déçu de Pansy.  
  
............................................................................  
  
Ginny venait de passer une journée des plus agréables. Elle avait eu deux heures de vol avec le professeur Bibine, puis deux heures de métamorphose pour sa matinée. Et l'après-midi promettait d'être meilleur encore avec une heure de charmes et sortilèges et deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Lupin. Ginny était d'humeur joyeuse lorsqu'elle se dirigeait avec ses amies vers son premier cours de l'après-midi. ~Aaah...... et un petit entraînement de Quidditch serait le bienvenu........... Hein ???~. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Pourtant elle aurait préféré. Au bout du couloir, Harry discutait gaiement avec Malicia, une Serdaigle de septième année. Tous deux riaient gaiement. Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux ce qui eut pour effet de faire légèrement rougir Ginny. ~J'hallucine......elle lui fait les yeux doux...... et lui, il se laisse charmer........ et fait de même ! Mais pourquoi elle s'intéresse à lui comme ça, subitement ? Et lui, il y a même pas un mois, il me disait que c'était une allumeuse et croqueuse de mecs............et voilà qu'il tombe dans son piège ! L'idiot !~  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny, ça va pas ? demanda une de ses amies en voyant son expression de colère.  
  
- Euh....... moi ?...... rien rien..........faut qu'on se dépêche sinon on va être en retard ! dit-elle en tournant sur la gauche le plus vite possible, en espérant que Harry ne les voit pas.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
- Et donc tu t'es entraîné tout l'après-midi, samedi ? C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vu à Pré-au-Lard ! dit Malicia d'une voix rieuse et mielleuse à la fois.  
  
- Ouais.....*Elle m'a chercher*... vu qu'il y a le match contre Serpentard samedi.  
  
- Aah oui ! Je suis sûre que c'est Gryffondor qui va gagner......... il faut dire qu'ils ont un excellent capitaine... ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe sensuelle dans la voix. *Cette fille est vraiment étonnante.............. elle n'est pas comme je l'imaginais......... elle est plutôt intelligente finalement.........et drôle............et bien jolie aussi........*  
  
Harry se sentit rougir après ce compliment. Il sourit. Sourire, qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt, dévoilant une dentition parfaite. Harry n'était pas insensible à son charme. Il trouvait ça flatteur qu'une fille aussi jolie s'intéresse à lui.  
  
- Tu fais quelque chose après les cours ? demanda Harry  
  
Malicia le regarda avec un sourire qui s'élargit.*Elle a un sourire magnifique*  
  
- Je n'ai rien de prévu pour l'instant.....  
  
- ça te dirait qu'on se voit....... je ne sais pas........ dans le parc........ou ailleurs.......*Où tu voudras......*  
  
- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Dans le parc ça me semble très bien, surtout avec le temps qu'il fait...... on pourrait se poser sous un arbre.....  
  
- Ok......bon alors...... on se retrouve dans le hall après les cours.  
  
- D'accord....à toute à l'heure ! dit-elle toujours aussi mielleuse.  
  
- Ouais. répondit Harry en repartant en direction de son cours de potions.  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
Le cours de Potions avait été moins pénible qu'à l'ordinaire. Peut-être était-ce en partie dû à sa petite discussion avec Malicia. Harry se sentait le coeur léger. Il sortit de son cours suivit de Ron, qui avait entre-temps eu un résumé de la rencontre avec Malicia.  
  
- Et donc si j'ai bien compris tu m'abandonnes...... alors qu'on avait dit à Hermy qu'on viendrait avec elle voir Hagrid ? se plaint Ron  
  
- Oooohh zut ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Oh Ron........tu pourras m'excuser auprès d'Hermy ! Explique lui la situation.........je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra ! Ron eut une moue en guise d'incertitude. *Elle ne va pas me faire tout un pudding si je ne viens pas......... elle est compréhensive.........elle comprendra.*  
  
- Alors Potter............. on tente de créer des liens avec les Serdaigles ?  
  
Harry et Ron se retournèrent pour faire face à un Draco, plus souriant que jamais.  
  
- Moi au moins je créer des liens avec quelqu'un........ répondit Harry avant de commencer à reprendre son chemin.  
  
- Ooh.........c'est pas très gentil ça Potter ! dit Malefoy ironiquement. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'une fille comme elle peut sortir avec un gars comme toi ? Je n'ai pas envi de te gâcher tes espérances mais............. tu n'as aucune chance !  
  
Certains Serpentards étouffèrent un rire.Harry s'arrêta. *Alors comme ça, Draco l'avait vu parler avec Malicia............et il était prêt à parier qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec elle.............et bien.............*. Harry se retourna, regarda Malefoy, et lui sourit.  
  
- C'est ce qu'on verra !  
  
£Mais c'est déjà tout vu Potter ! Tu es pire qu'un troll ! On te tend une friandise et tu la prends ! Très bien ! Voilà qui va me laisser le champ libre......*  
  
............................................................................ ..... 


	3. Chapitre 3

Ginny avait passé une fin d'après-midi désastreuse. Elle avait essayé de se concentrer en vain. Elle tentait de calmer ce sentiment en elle. Mais il ne fut apaiser que lors de son cours de défense contre les forces du mal où elle laissa pleinement sortir sa colère dans les sorts qu'elle jetait au pauvre Colin qui était son partenaire. Elle sortit donc, de son cours, plus paisible et soulagée.~Finalement cette journée n'aura pas été aussi géniale que je l'avais imaginé.......mais on a eu pire ! Oh...pauvre Colin ! Je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs !~. Elle rit en repensant à la tête de Colin lorsqu'il se retrouvait à l'envers, mais se sentit aussitôt honteuse. ~Je suis méchante ! Il doit me détester maintenant ! Je me suis totalement défoulée sur lui ! Ooh...je suis d'un égoïsme ! J'irai m'excuser dès que je le verrai.~. Elle continuait d'avancer dans les couloirs en direction du parc. ~Mais.......c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne m'aime pas............ parce que je suis mauvaise........ non.............. ce doit être parce que je ne suis pas aussi jolie qu'elle.........~. Ginny se renfrogna à nouveau. ~Quelle garce........je me demande bien ce qu'il lui trouve..........et pourquoi elle s'intéresse à lui................elle s'est déjà fait tous les beaux garçons ?..........je ne crois pas..............en tous cas, elle a mis Harry dans son tableau de chasse.................et lui............il tombe dans le panneau ! Mais quel imbécile ! Oh........et puis........ c'est son problème !~. Ginny ralentit. ~Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que ça me pose un problème ?!~ . Elle s'était arrêtée. Elle leva la tête pour repérer où elle se trouvait et fut surprise par ce qu'elle vit. ~Mais à quoi joue-t-elle ?~  
  
....................................................................  
  
- Je dois aller le rejoindre dans le hall.  
  
- Très bien. dit Draco d'une voix plutôt satisfaite. Sors lui le grand jeu, tel qu'il est, tu pourras lui faire faire ce que tu voudras...  
  
Malicia eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
- Je ne pensais pas que le célèbre Harry Potter me tomberai aussi facilement dans les bras.... je le croyais moins naïf et plus intelligent...  
  
- Aah.... l'intelligence n'a jamais vraiment fait partie de ce que l'on pourrait appeler "ses qualités".....  
  
Draco et Malicia rirent silencieusement puis se firent un bref signe de tête et se séparèrent. Draco se retourna pour reprendre son chemin vers sa salle commune mais s'arrêta visiblement surpris de voir que quelqu'un le fixait. £Ginny ?.....elle nous a vu........il va falloir être perspicace Draco....£. Il se dirigea vers elle.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Il lui sourit. *Elle est vraiment jolie..........peut-être pas autant que..........non mais pourquoi je me mets à penser à une autre........*  
  
- Salut ! dit Malicia de sa voix mielleuse.  
  
-Salut ! répondit Harry.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc qui était encore plus ensoleillé que les jours précédents. Le lac scintillait et nombre d'élèves avaient cédé le pull pour le tee-shirt. Ils s'assirent sous un arbre, légèrement à l'abri du soleil. L'endroit était tellement agréable que Harry ne vit pas le temps passé. Un quart d'heure s'écoula sans que Harry ne s'en rendent compte et la compagnie de Malicia devenait de plus en plus agréable. *Cette fille est vraiment étonnante. En plus elle est beaucoup plus intéressante que les autres......... quand je pense que Lavande ne parle que de vêtements et cheveux tout le temps. Et elle dégage une aura si agréable qu'on ne peut qu'apprécier d'être avec elle.*  
  
- Et donc tu souhaiterais devenir Auror ?  
  
- Oui, c'est vraiment le métier qui me plaît le plus, celui par lequel je suis attiré.....  
  
- C'est chouette........comme ça tu pourras me protéger des méchants monstres qui me voudront du mal.... dit-elle avec une pointe de charme.  
  
Harry sourit. *Aucun problème.........*. Elle sourit à son tour. Ils continuèrent de se regarder pendant un long moment..................  
  
............................................................................ ........  
  
- Tiens Weasley ! Alors, on est pas avec ses amis ? demanda Draco de sa voix narquoise.  
  
~Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu.........~  
  
- Et toi ? Où sont passé tes gardes du corps et ta bande de babouins ?  
  
£Elle m'a vu.......... elle va vouloir savoir pourquoi je parlais avec Malicia............ il va falloir improviser.£  
  
- Ils sont au parc et je comptais aller les rejoindre un peu plus tard........  
  
- Idem pour moi.  
  
Draco et Ginny se regardèrent, en silence. ~Fais ton innocent..... ~. £Elle est bien jolie aujourd'hui........c'est vraiment dommage qu'elle soit une Weasley.............£  
  
- Qu'est-ce que te voulais Malicia ? demanda enfin Ginny.  
  
Draco pencha légèrement la tête, tout en haussant un sourcil et prit un air interrogateur.  
  
- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? C'est pour ton information personnelle ? Tu t'intéresses à ma vie maintenant ?  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! C'est pas toi qui m'intéresse c'est l'autre !  
  
- Dommage..........je t'aurais bien fait une petite place si tu avais voulu mais....  
  
- De quoi tu parles Malefoy ? demanda Ginny, en fronçant les sourcils .  
  
- Hein ? Moi ? Euh.........rien, rien.... je me......£J'ai pensé tout haut ? Je deviens fou ?£.........je me remémorais ce que j'avais dit à cette pauvre Malicia......... je crois que je lui ai brisé le coeur ! acheva-t-il avec une pointe de tragique dans la voix.  
  
Ginny le regarda bizarrement.~Il est pas dans son état normal ou quoi ? Ça doit être le charme de Malicia........si Harry a le même comportement que Draco ça doit être amusant ! Non non non non non !~  
  
- Tu te fous de moi.......... je t'ai vu rire avec elle !  
  
£Elle est perspicace......mmhh.........£  
  
- Il fallait bien que je la fasse rire après lui avoir dit non ! dit humblement Draco.  
  
- Alors si j'ai bien compris, elle est venue te demander de sortir avec elle ? récapitula Ginny, incrédule.  
  
- Oh ! Comment as-tu deviné ? C'est pas possible........ tu es trop intelligente ! dit  
  
Draco avec un air faussement surpris sur son visage.  
  
~Il se fiche de moi........... il me cache la vérité.......~  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de cacher Malefoy ? Encore un de tes tours machiavéliques ?  
  
£Vraiment pas naïve............. va falloir essayer d'être plus persuasif.£  
  
Draco eut un petit rire.  
  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'elle me voulait ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Oh mais.......ce ne serait pas à cause de ce cher Potter que tu voudrais tellement savoir ça ?  
  
Ginny sentit ses joues chauffées mais essaya de contrôler ses rougeurs.  
  
~A quoi joue-t-il ? Ou veut-il en venir ?~  
  
- C'est possible..........  
  
- Aurais-tu un quelconque sentiment pour........euh.........lui ? £Bien sûr que tu en as un !..... hmm......... voilà ma revanche Potter......£  
  
Ginny eut l'impression que son visage devenait de la même couleur que le rouge vif de son écharpe. ~Saurait-il quelque chose ?~. Elle observa Draco avec suspicion. ~Il sait........... mais alors............~. Elle sentait la colère revenir à elle.  
  
- C'est toi ! C'est à cause de toi tout ça.........  
  
- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Draco innocemment.  
  
- Tu as parlé à Malicia et tu lui as demandé de faire du charme à Harry n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Moi ?..........mais où vas-tu chercher.......  
  
- Ne mens pas !............ qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné en échange ? De l'argent ?  
  
£Tout de suite........ non mais franchement.....comme si j'avais que ça à échanger !£  
  
- Je ne lui ai rien demandé........ je lui ai juste suggéré...........certaines choses.........  
  
- Comme de sortir avec Harry ? dit Ginny ironiquement.  
  
- Oui........... cela ne lui a pas déplu............ et puis, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours rêver sortir avec une "star" ! Elle avait déjà pensé à sortir avec lui, mais elle pensait qu'il ne voudrait pas de ses avances.......  
  
- Et tu lui as dit qu'il accepterais si elle lui sortait le grand jeu.......... tu es manipulateur, méchant, mauvais.......  
  
- Que de compliments......... merci mais je n'en mérite pas tant ! Dis moi, ce n'est pas moi qui te mets dans cet état........... ce qui te rend folle c'est que Harry va accepter d'être le petit ami de Malicia, qu'il va tomber dans ses griffes et qu'après il se fera larguer......... mais en attendant il doit sûrement être en train d'embrasser sa bien aimée.......  
  
Draco se mit à mimer Harry en train d'embrasser Malicia. Ginny eut un hochement de tête de dégoût.  
  
- Harry n'est pas aussi bête ! Il va se rendre compte que c'est une pauvre fille qui n'en vaut pas la peine et il va la rembarrer !  
  
£Aah....... ça me fait presque pitié de devoir lui faire de la peine......... mais au moins je serai débarrassé de Potter !£  
  
- C'est vrai........... il y a bien d'autres filles qui "en valent la peine"..... comme.......euh...... toi par exemple !  
  
Ginny eut un soupir d'exaspération. ~Quel sale gnome~. Elle se retourna et commença à repartir. Draco la rejoint et se mit à la suivre.  
  
- Si tu crois vraiment que ton cher ami va mettre un râteau à Malicia alors viens avec moi dans le parc.....  
  
Ginny s'arrêta et regarda fixement Draco. £Elle va venir...£ ~Je le déteste......~.  
  
- Très bien  
  
............................................................................ .......... 


	4. Chapitre 4

Cela faisait bien cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils se regardaient mais le temps passant tellement lentement dans ses moments là, Harry croyait qu'une heure s'était écoulée. *Elle attend sûrement que je fasse le premier pas.....*. Et sur ce, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et l'embrassa.  
  
............................................................................ ........  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? murmura Draco à l'oreille de Ginny qui semblait ne pas croire que ce soit la réalité.  
  
Elle ne décrocha son regard de Harry que lorsqu'il eut finit d'embrasser Malicia. Draco, qui avait pris plaisir à voir lui aussi que Harry était tomber dans son piège, eut un petit pincement en voyant l'air complètement abattu de Ginny. Ils étaient à environ cinquante mètres de Harry et Malicia, derrière un arbre au tronc assez volumineux pour les cacher facilement.  
  
~Il......a accepté les avances de cette....cette garce ! ~ £Elle a vraiment l'air déçue...... je lui ferais oublier Potter...£  
  
- Tu.......  
  
- Oui bon ça va ! J'ai vu qu'il a embrasser Malicia, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Tu avais raison, ça y est, tu es content ? s'emporta Ginny.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Tu as l'air bouleversé, je ne pensais pas que tout ça te mettrait dans cet état......  
  
Ginny regarda Draco et vit qu'il était sincère dans ce qu'il disait. ~Aurait-il un coeur finalement ?....~  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois surprise ou...triste................. au contraire, ça devrait te réjouir..... tu as réussi ton coup et.... j'en subi les conséquences......  
  
Draco s'approcha de Ginny.  
  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais de réels sentiments pour.....lui....... sinon je...  
  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu ne l'aurais pas fait ? Tu aurais raté l'occasion de faire de la peine à un Weasley ?  
  
- Tu me crois vraiment aussi méchant ?! Tu penses que je ne ressens aucun sentiment..... que je suis une sorte d'homme de glace...sans coeur...... j'ai moi aussi des sentiments....dit Draco avec fureur.  
  
Ginny qui était pleine de colère, la sentit légèrement partir. ~Il n'est peut-être pas aussi insensible que ça........~. Draco s'était retourné et était dos à Ginny. £En aurais-je trop dit ?..... je devrais peut- être........£. Il sentit la main de Ginny se poser sur son épaule.  
  
- Désolé..... dit-elle doucement. J'ai tendance à mettre les Serpentards au même niveau de sensibilité qui est très bas....  
  
Elle retira sa main et s'apprêta à partir mais Draco la retint par la main. Il resta à la regarder sans vraiment parler, gardant juste sa main dans la sienne. Ginny le regardait et ne trouvait rien à dire non plus. ~Il est bizarre....... c'est quand même de sa faute si maintenant Harry est avec Malicia........ non ! Il ne faut pas que j'arrête de lui rejeter la faute dessus....... il n'a pas forcé Harry a embrassé Malicia......~. £Bientôt tu seras à moi ma belle........ il suffit que je continue mon petit jeu et le tour sera joué....£.  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
- Hum...hum ! toussota une voix familière.  
  
Harry et Malicia s'arrêtèrent dans leurs baisers. Harry fut surpris par cette interruption et encore plus quand il vit Hermione leur faisant face, l'air plutôt douteux.  
  
- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce...........  
  
- Il faut que je te parle maintenant !  
  
- Maintenant ? répéta Harry avec étonnement. On ne peut pas.....  
  
- Non, on ne peut pas ! répondit sèchement Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Malicia qui lui rendit un sourire narquois.  
  
- Bon alors, dit Harry en regardant Malicia, je reviens dans...  
  
- Euh.........non............ désolé mais je pense que cela risque de prendre du temps.  
  
Harry regarda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. *Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'avais dit à Ron de lui parler........*  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave. dit Malicia alors que Harry s'apprêtait à parler. On se verra demain.  
  
- Mouais...... se résolut Harry.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Harry suivit Hermione qui l'entraînait vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu avant d'arriver sur le terrain où l'équipe de Pouffsoufle s'entraînait. Hermione regarda Harry avec exaspération. *Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle attend que je dise quelque chose ou quoi ?*  
  
- Ron ne t'a pas parlé ? commença-t-il. J'avais un rendez-vous avec Malicia et c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas vous accompagner voir Hagrid.....  
  
- Je le sais ! coupa Hermione.  
  
- Je suis désolé.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça le problème.  
  
Harry commençait à être agacé par tous les mystères que son amie faisait. *Pourquoi elle me dit pas tout simplement ce qui va pas ? Elle m'a dérangé alors que j'étais avec Malicia.......... son problème à intérêt à être important...*  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? dit Hermione avec emportement, tout en ayant un air inquiet.  
  
- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
  
- Je parle de ta......nouvelle petite-amie !  
  
- Explique toi clairement Hermy ! dit Harry dont l'agacement était à son summum.  
  
- Est-ce que tu sais qui c'est ?  
  
Harry fit semblant de réfléchir.  
  
- Non.....dit-il pensivement.... il faudra que je lui demande la prochaine fois...  
  
- Arrête Harry.  
  
- Alors cesse de faire tant de mystères et dis moi ce qu'il y a !  
  
- Ce qu'il y a ! Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte avec quelle genre de fille tu sors ? Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles mais cette fille est une coureuse ! Elle est sorti avec presque tous les plus beaux garçons et......... maintenant elle t'a eu....... tu t'es laissé avoir comme un débutant !  
  
- Ah parce que je ne fais pas parti des beaux garçons de Poudlard, il faudrait que je n'ai d'avances d'aucune belle fille !  
  
- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit !  
  
- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai compris !  
  
- Et bien, tu as mal compris ! Harry...... reprit Hermione d'une voix plus douce...... je te dis ça pour toi ! Je n'ai pas envi que tu te fasses avoir par elle comme tous les autres qu'elle a jeté...  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais me faire jeter ?  
  
Hermione le regarda avec tristesse.  
  
- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait depuis le début.  
  
Harry soupira d'exaspération. *Il faut que je me trouve une fille bien... et la voilà qui vient me faire la morale !*. Il fit quelques pas. *Malicia n'est pas une coureuse.........non........*. Il se rappela, alors, l'air bouleversé de Roger Davis qui était sorti avec elle et qu'il avait croisé une fois qu'elle l'avait plaqué. Il se rappela aussi des rumeurs qui courait sur elle et que Ginny lui avait dit.....*.....Ginny........*. Il regarda de nouveau Hermione.  
  
- Je pense que tu peux trouver mieux Harry. Tu mérites mieux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
  
- J'en sais que..je suis ta meilleure amie. Et je connais peu de monde qui te connaisse aussi bien que moi et Ron, on te connaît. Lorsque je t'ai vu embrasser cette fille, je me suis dit que c'était une blague. Surtout quand j'ai tourné la tête et que j'ai vu Draco et Ginny se regardant et se tenant la main, derrière un arbre....... j'ai vraiment cru que c'était une plaisanterie, mais...  
  
- Quoi ??? s'exclama Harry. Draco...et Ginny......*C'est une blague.......*  
  
- Oui...... d'ailleurs il va falloir que j'aille la voir, pour savoir ce qui s'est passé.  
  
- Mais.......c'est pas possible ! *Elle doit se tromper........elle a du confondre.....*  
  
- Il doit y avoir une bonne explication.  
  
- Mais..........ils étaient où ? *J'aurais peut-être pu les voir...*  
  
- Derrière un arbre, pas très loin de toi et Malicia....  
  
Harry commença à se diriger vers l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant. *Ils étaient juste à coté et je ne les ai pas vu ! Non ! C'est impossible..... pas Ginny......*  
  
- Pas la peine ! Ils sont partis juste avant que je vienne te voir.  
  
Harry s'arrêta. *Partis ? Ensemble ? Main dans la main ?*  
  
- Ensemble ?  
  
- Non, ils se sont séparés. Malefoy est parti vers le château, et Ginny vers la serre.  
  
* Ginny avec ....... Malefoy.........*. Harry hocha la tête. *Hermy doit se tromper......*  
  
.......................................................................... 


	5. Chapitre 5

Elle l'attendait adossée contre un mur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle le vit son sourire s'élargit et elle se redressa.  
  
- Alors ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- C'est dans la poche ! dit Malicia avec une certaine satisfaction.  
  
Draco eut un sourire. £Tout comme moi...£  
  
- Je m'en doutais... surtout quand je vous ai vu sous l'arbre dans le parc.  
  
- Tu as douté ?  
  
- Oh non ! dit-il sereinement. Ne pense pas que je doute en ton potentiel de séduction, ton charme marche merveilleusement bien. £Je me demande bien pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serpentard......tu as toutes les qualités qu'il faut pourtant......£  
  
Malicia sourit à nouveau, comblée par ce compliment.  
  
- Et toi ? Ça a marché ?  
  
£Et comment !£  
  
- Plutôt bien....  
  
- Je vais rester une semaine avec Harry et je le jetterais ensuite.....  
  
- D'accord mais je veux que tu le largues comme je l'ai prévu....  
  
Malicia rit.  
  
- Je n'ai encore jamais jeté de garçon en faisant une scène devant les autres.... mais ça peut être marrant ! Il ne va rien comprendre..... le pauvre ! Elle rit de plus belle, tandis que Draco affichait un sourire satisfait.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Ginny était assise dans l'un des canapés près de la cheminée, et discutait gaiement avec Mark et Ron. Ils riaient ouvertement lorsque Harry et Hermy arrivèrent.  
  
- Et......, essayait d'expliquer Ginny malgré son hilarité,.... et elles ont pris un peu de sève de Rafliorata en pensant que c'était des Pétunilis. Et elles s'en sont mises dans le cou !  
  
Ron, Mark et Ginny explosèrent de rire.  
  
- Elles ont confondu à cause de l'odeur ? Elles sont trop bêtes ! ria Mark  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? demanda Ron prêt à éclater de nouveau de rire.  
  
Ginny essaya de se reprendre.  
  
- Les Pétunilis auraient eu le même effet que si elles s'étaient mises du parfum....mais.......les Rafliorata leur.....leur........ont provoqués un autre effet  
  
- Lequel ? demanda Hermione intéressée par les effets de la plante sur la peau.  
  
- Salut Hermy.....dit Ginny qui avait à présent les larmes aux yeux, tellement elle riait.  
  
- Alors ? demandèrent avidement Ron et Mark.  
  
- Elles ont.........leurs cous se sont mis à changer de couleur......mais en fait ils changeaient pas de couleur..........ils.......ils se sont recouverts de plumes jaunes !!!  
  
Ron, Mark et Ginny riaient à s'en rouler par terre (ce que Ron faillit faire d'ailleurs) tandis que Hermione paraissait trouver méchant de se moquer ainsi des malheurs des autres tout en ayant un sourire amusé. Harry, devant tant de rire, esquissa un sourire mais espérait cependant pouvoir parler à Ginny sérieusement.  
  
- Je crois que.....dit Ron....je vais envoyer un hibou et raconter ça à Fred et George ! Ça pourrait leur servir pour fabriquer une nouvelle farce et attrape !  
  
Hermione eut un hochement de tête en signe de désapprobation et s'assit à coté de Ginny. Harry fit de même, et prit la place de Ron quand celui-ci partit à la volière.  
  
- Ça va ? demanda Mark en voyant l'air pensif de Harry.  
  
- Oui oui. *Non ça ne va pas...........au moins Ron est parti.....il ne saura rien de l'affaire.*  
  
- Maman.....t'a envoyé une lettre mais elle l'a attaché à mon hibou. dit Mark en lui tendant une enveloppe. *Tiens ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas écrit........*  
  
Harry ouvrit machinalement l'enveloppe et la lut. *........signé : Ta Marraine.....je crois que ça me fera toujours bizarre........et dire qu'il y a encore deux ans je pensais qu'il ne me restait personne à part les Dursleys.......*  
  
- Si tu as une réponse à donner tu peux la mettre dans la lettre que je vais lui envoyer.  
  
- Euh...... ouais.......dit lui que je vais plutôt rester ici pour les vacances car les Aspics arrivent bientôt et il va falloir que je me mette au travail. Mais dis lui que je viendrais avec joie pour les vacances d'été.  
  
La déception qui avait pu se lire sur le visage de Mark lorsque Harry avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas aux vacances de Pâques, s'était rapidement dissipée pour laisser place à la joie dès que Harry avait accepté de passer ses vacances d'été chez lui.  
  
- Génial ! dit Mark. En plus, maman voulait te donner depuis longtemps des objets qui appartenait à tes parents et qui t'étaient destinés. Bon, je file à la volière.  
  
*Très bien.......maintenant, on va pouvoir parler*  
  
Harry regarda Ginny et Hermione se mit bientôt à faire de même. Ginny qui n'osait pas regarder Harry, fixa un point dans le feu. ~Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me fixent ? Pourquoi il me fixe ? Il a un air bizarre.......on dirait qu'il attend que je dise quelque chose......c'est plutôt à lui de me dire quelque chose !~  
  
- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? demanda-t-elle enfin.  
  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. *Fais pas l'innocente...*  
  
- Hermy t'as vu dans le parc tout à l'heure.  
  
Hermione rougit légèrement devant le regard de Ginny. ~Elle m'a vu.... moi ?......Et Harry alors ?~  
  
- Dans le parc ?  
  
- Oui avec Malefoy. s'impatienta Harry.  
  
*Et ne mens pas...* ~On dirait qu'il m'en veut....c'est la meilleure !~  
  
-C'est possible....mais je ne vois pas où est le mal ! répondit Ginny en regardant alternativement Hermione et Harry.  
  
Harry eut une exclamation. *Où est le mal..........?!*  
  
- Où est le mal ! répéta Harry. Ooh mais il n'y a aucun mal si ce n'est que tu flirtes avec Malefoy qui est un Serpentard et notre pire ennemi !  
  
Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux, ahurie. ~Je rêve ! Ils croient que je flirte avec Malefoy !! Mais ça va pas la tête !~. En se remémorant la scène, Ginny comprit le malentendu. Elle se tourna vers Hermione.  
  
- Tu m'as vu quand ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ! s'emporta Harry. Dis nous pourquoi tu sors avec lui ?  
  
- Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu sors avec Malicia ?  
  
Harry rougit mais sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter. *Malicia est loin d'être Malefoy.....*  
  
- Je t'ai vu derrière un arbre. Vous vous teniez les mains et....et vous vous regardiez dans les yeux. dit Hermione légèrement embarrassée par la tension qui régnait.  
  
- Et tu en as conclu que je sortais avec lui ! s'exclama Ginny.  
  
- C'est rarement par amitié que l'on se tient les mains et qu'on se regarde dans les yeux ! dit Harry.  
  
Ginny foudroya Harry du regard mais celui-ci ne baissa pas les yeux.  
  
- Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper des tes affaires plutôt que des miennes...  
  
Elle reporta son regard sur Hermione.  
  
- Je ne sors pas avec Malefoy..... c'était juste un moment un peu.....spécial....mais il n'y a rien entre nous. dit-elle catégoriquement.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par spécial ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry dont le visage s'embrasait par la colère.  
  
- Intime. dit simplement Ginny.  
  
- Intime ? Tu as eu un rapport intime avec Malefoy ? Excuse nous de nous poser des questions ! Tu le détestais avant et maintenant tu partages des moments intimes avec lui !  
  
- Un peu comme toi avec Malicia ! Avant tu nous disais que c'était une pauvre coureuse, idiote et machiavélique, et maintenant tu sors avec ! Lequel de nous deux a fait le pire ? Je crois bien que c'est toi !  
  
Hermione regarda Harry avec appréhension.  
  
- Mais.......mais c'est complètement différent ! explosa Harry. Malicia n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît......  
  
- Tout comme Draco. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est différent !  
  
- C'est différent ! s'obstina Harry.  
  
- Non, ça ne l'ait pas..  
  
- Si, ça l'ait !  
  
- Ça suffit ! intervint Hermione. On dirait deux gamins ! Mais enfin ! Votre situation est toute aussi identique et toute aussi....... incompréhensible ! Vous sortez...ou partagez des moments intimes (elle avait changée de mot en voyant le regard de Ginny) avec des personne que vous détestiez avant ! Et il y a une bonne et simple raison à cela. dit- elle comme si la solution à cette situation était une évidence.  
  
- Laquelle ? demandèrent Harry et Ginny avec agacement.  
  
- Vous ne vous en doutez pas ? Même pas un peu ?.........je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de vous le dire....  
  
- Alors qui ? demanda Harry avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'impatience.  
  
Hermione eut un hochement de tête et leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- C'est à vous de trouvez.......  
  
Et elle s'en alla.  
  
............................................................................ .................. 


	6. Chapitre 6

Ginny sortait de la bibliothèque, seule, quand une main attrapa son bras et l'attira dans un coin à demi-caché par la pénombre et la statue d'une gargouille. Deux mains s'étaient emparées de ses bras et la tenaient fermement pour l'empêcher de partir, bien qu'elle se débattait vivement.  
  
- Ginny, c'est moi !  
  
- Malefoy ! dit-elle surprise. ~Il m'a fichu une de ces peurs !~  
  
- Cesse de m'appeler par mon nom s'il te plaît ! murmura-t-il. £Cela me rappelle tellement mon père....£  
  
- Excuse moi....Draco. répondit-elle. ~C'est un réflexe....~  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave. £Tu pourras te faire pardonner à un autre moment......£  
  
Draco n'avait que très peu relâché son étreinte mais juste assez pour que sa pression ne soit pas douloureuse. Il se tenait très près de Ginny et pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps sur le sien. Bientôt Ginny put distinguer correctement son visage. Elle sentait son souffle sur son front. Elle essaya de ne pas se laisser tenter par cette envie irrésistible de fermer les yeux et de s'approcher un peu plus de lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et celui-ci resta quelques instants à la regarder avant de reprendre.  
  
- Je voulais......simplement te revoir.  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait normalement. Je veux dire, sans m'entraîner de force dans un coin ? dit-elle en essayant de prendre un ton plutôt mécontent.  
  
- Parce que.......je ne veux pas que.....quelqu'un nous voit......enfin......tu comprends......les rumeurs qui pourraient courir après..... £Un Serpentard avec une Gryffondor....bonjour le couple....£  
  
- Je comprends. Et pourquoi voulais-tu me revoir ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dégagé.  
  
Les mains de Draco se crispèrent quelques peu sur les poignets de Ginny et il la regarda avec un regard si pénétrant que Ginny sentit sa pulsion artérielle augmenter.  
  
- J'avais.....j'avais.......envie de toi. lâcha-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.  
  
Ginny sentit son coeur s'accélérer et l'excitation gagner du terrain. ~Non....il ne faut pas ! C'est un Serpentard.......et Hermy a raison......mais Harry ne se gène pas lui !~. Cette dernière pensée la fit quelque peu enragée. ~Mais je ne vais pas me rabaisser à son niveau.~  
  
- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. dit-elle en évitant de croiser à nouveau le regard de son interlocuteur.  
  
Mais les mains de Draco restèrent fermement serrées. Ginny essaya de se dégager mais elle ne fit qu'obliger Malefoy à serrer un peu plus son étreinte. Il l'attira contre lui.  
  
- Lâche moi ! dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux avec un mélange de colère et d'excitation.  
  
- Non. répondit-il simplement. £Je te domine......tu es sous mon emprise.....tu es à moi...£  
  
Ginny continua à se débattre en vain sous les yeux amusés de Draco.  
  
- Et ça te fais rire ! siffla-t-elle.  
  
- Tu es si belle quand tu te mets en colère....lui murmura-t-il.  
  
Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Leurs visages étaient si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Ils se regardèrent, tous deux, la respiration haletante. Malefoy pencha légèrement la tête et l'embrassa. Peu à peu, les mains de Draco desserrèrent leurs étreintes et vinrent entourer la taille fine de Ginny. Les mains de celle-ci, au lieu de repousser le Serpentard, se posèrent sur lui : l'une sur l'épaule droite et l'autre sur la nuque. Leurs baisers étaient pleins de passions et de fougues. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient, l'excitation était telle un thermomètre où la température augmenterait rapidement à cause d'une forte chaleur inattendue.  
  
............................................................................ .........  
  
- Tu ne sors pas avec lui, hein ?! lança ironiquement Harry quand Ginny passa à coté de lui.  
  
Ginny continua son chemin comme si de rien était.  
  
- Je t'ai vu sortir d'un coin et même pas cinq minutes plus tard, qui sortait à son tour ? continua-t-il. Draco !  
  
~Mais de quoi je me mêle ! Est-ce que je le harcelle de questions sur sa vie privée moi ?~  
  
- Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas. dit-elle sans même se retourner ni même s'arrêter.  
  
- Oh, alors je vois......mmh.....le seul que ça regarde c'est Ron alors je ferai bien de.....  
  
Ginny se retourna et s'aperçut que Harry n'avait pas bougé et affichait un air satisfait. *J'étais sûr que si je parlais de Ron, elle m'écouterait....*. Ginny le regarda avec méfiance. ~Il n'ira pas parler à Ron. Il n'oserait pas.~  
  
- Ma vie privée ne le concerne pas non plus et....  
  
- Oh mais pourtant je suis certain qu'il voudrait savoir avec qui tu sors en ce moment.  
  
- Je pensais pourtant t'avoir déjà dit de t'occuper de tes affaires plutôt que des miennes...  
  
- Mais quand je vois dans quel état sont les tiennes, je ne peux pas faire comme si tout allait bien...  
  
- J'oubliais que fréquenter Malfoy était si mal. dit-elle froidement.  
  
- Il faut vraiment tomber très bas pour sortir avec lui.  
  
- Oh alors il faut tomber encore plus bas pour sortir avec Malicia...ou alors manquer d'intelligence ou d'autre chose.....  
  
- Malicia n'est pas et est loin d'être comme Malefoy ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Tu es si borné ! ~Tu crois tout ce qu'elle veut te faire croire....~  
  
- C'est moi qui suis borné ? répéta Harry avec fureur. *Alors ça, c'est la meilleure !*  
  
- Ne comprends-tu donc pas qu'elle joue avec toi ? ~Tu n'es qu'un pion de plus dans son jeu.~ Dès qu'elle aura trouvé un autre gibier, elle te jettera.  
  
- Tu la bannis parce que......parce que.......simplement parce que tu es jalouse ! dit Harry sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
Ginny parut quelques instants comme paralysée et déstabilisée. ~Comment........Qui lui a dit que........~. Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Harry la regardait, attendant une réponse. *Oui......tout se tient ! C'est pour ça qu'elle.....*  
  
- Et c'est pour me rendre jaloux que tu sors avec Malefoy........dit-il faiblement, se parlant plus à lui qu'à son interlocutrice.  
  
Ginny avait la désagréable impression qu'il arrivait à lire dans ses pensées, qu'il utilisait la légilimancie pour savoir quels étaient ses sentiments. Mais elle ne baissa pas le regard pour autant : même si c'était le seul moyen pour arrêter de lire dans ses pensées (si tout cela était vrai), cela aurait aussi été un signe de faiblesse ou de confirmation de la thèse de Harry. Le ton qu'avait pris Harry, soudainement faible avec une pointe de pitié, n'avait fait qu'accroître la colère de Ginny.  
  
- Bon alors je t'arrête tout de suite. Tout d'abord, je ne sors pas avec Malefoy. On s'est embrassés mais je lui ai clairement dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième fois. Ensuite, si je traîne plus souvent avec lui en ce moment, c'est uniquement pour savoir pourquoi il parle avec Malicia depuis quelques temps et ce qu'ils mijotent tous les deux. Et pour finir, dit-elle en pesant chaque mot, même si j'avais la moindre petite envie de sortir avec toi, ce sentiment ce serait envolé dès le début de cette conversation.  
  
Elle tourna les talons et disparut, laissant Harry complètement hébété.  
  
............................................................................ ..........  
  
£Tu viens d'avoir un petit aperçu de ma revanche Potter. Et elle ne fait que commencer. Ginny va te détester bientôt, et au moment où tu auras le plus besoin de soutien, Malicia te larguera devant tous les Gryffondor et Serpentard.£. Draco souria de plaisir. £Maintenant, je vais aller consoler Ginny et elle sera à moi.£  
  
............................................................................ .......... 


	7. Chapitre 7

Elehyn merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. et venant de toi ça me touche et ça me donne l'envie de continuer. Claire0 voilà une petite suite et j'essaie de continuer mais pendant les fêtes c'est un peu difficile ! mais merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait très plaisir !  
  
......................................................................  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui sans bruit et déposa un baiser dans son cou tout en l'entourant de ses bras. Il se retourna en la repoussant doucement. Elle lui sourit.  
  
*Elle ne peut avoir raison. On ne joue pas avec les sentiments et les gens comme ça. Et Malicia est sincère. Ginny se trompe*.  
  
Il sourit à Malicia.  
  
- Tu as l'air soucieux ? dit-elle.  
  
- Non. Ce n'est rien.  
  
Il l'embrassa, appréciant la tiédeur des lèvres de sa partenaire. Il essaya de faire le vide en lui et de ne plus penser. Mais son esprit était ébranlé par ce que Ginny lui avait dit.  
  
*même si j'avais la moindre petite envie de sortir avec toi, ce sentiment ce serait envolé dès le début de cette conversation.......*  
  
Cela exprimait toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à présent à son égard. Il l'avait déçu et elle lui en voulait. L'estomac d'Harry se rétracta un peu. Les baisers qu'il échangeait avec Malicia ne lui apportait aucun réconfort.  
  
*je ne sors pas avec Malefoy...*  
  
Harry l'avait accusé à tort. Et il s'en voulait quelque peu. Mais cette révélation l'avait rassuré.  
  
*On s'est embrassés....*  
  
Le sang de Harry bouillonna.  
  
*Malefoy a osé poser ses lèvres sur Ginny........il me le payera !*.  
  
Un sentiment de profonde haine se répandit en lui. Si Malefoy avait été dans les parages, il lui aurait fait regretter son acte.  
  
*je lui ai clairement dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième fois.....*  
  
Cela confirmait bien que Ginny n'aimait pas Draco.  
  
*Pas plus que moi.......mais pas moins !*  
  
L'estomac d'Harry se rétracta un peu plus.  
  
*Et si elle me haïssait encore plus que Malefoy ?.....*  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Une vague de désespoir s'empara de lui, le glaçant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Malicia continuait de l'enlacer et de lui baiser le visage et le cou, sans s'apercevoir du malaise qui s'emparait petit à petit de lui.  
  
*si je traîne avec lui en ce moment, c'est uniquement pour savoir pourquoi il parle avec Malicia, et ce qu'ils mijotent tous les deux....*  
  
Harry mit du temps avant de vraiment comprendre cette phrase.  
  
*Malicia parle avec Malefoy.....en ce moment.....ça veut dire qu'avant ils ne se parlaient pas. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?........non ce n'est pas possible...*  
  
Il eut l'impression d'avoir avalé une bouteille entière d'Empestine et sentait sa bouche devenir sèche. Ginny avait-elle raison ? Malefoy et Malicia avait-il conclu un marché qui concernait la romance qu'il avait avec cette dernière ?  
  
*Non, c'est impossible.....*  
  
Il repoussa, doucement, Malicia.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.  
  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry eut l'envie de tout lui demander.  
  
*Même si c'est la vérité, elle niera tout....Et si ce n'est pas la vérité, je la perdrais...*  
  
- Je crois que je vais aller me reposer. Je ne me sens pas très bien.  
  
Malicia parut inquiète.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?  
  
- Non c'est bon, je vais aller dormir un peu et ça ira.  
  
Malicia lui déposa un baiser sur le front et le regarda de ses yeux faussement plein d'inquiétude. Harry remit son sac sur ses épaules et partit.  
  
*Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai.*  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Elle avançait d'un pas naturel qui se voulait rempli de sensualité et de charme. Un ou deux garçons de deuxième année s'étaient même arrêtés pour la contempler. Un bras l'attrapa au tournant d'un couloir et l'entraîna dans un coin extrêmement sombre.  
  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda Malicia en essayant de dégager son bras.  
  
~Ta plus grande peur......~  
  
- C'est Draco.  
  
Malicia poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix froide de celui-ci.  
  
- Ça te prend souvent de faire ça ?  
  
- Ouais assez !  
  
Malicia essaya de scruter l'obscurité vainement. Elle ne distinguait même pas le visage de Draco, ni même, d'ailleurs, ses cheveux d'habitudes si flashants. Elle se demanda un instant par où elle allait bien pouvoir sortir de cette pénombre.  
  
- On ne voit rien ici. Tu ne veux pas que l'on aille dans le couloir se serait plus simple.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que Ginny me surveille en permanence. Elle essaie de savoir pourquoi on se voit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce que l'on fait.  
  
- Tu ne pourrais pas lui inventer une excuse bidon....avec ton talent de persuasion elle te croira sur parole !  
  
~Vas-y fais lui de la lèche !~  
  
- Elle est plus intelligente que tu ne le crois et très maligne aussi.  
  
- Ok. Il ne faut pas que je traîne parce que j'ai une tonne de choses à faire.  
  
- Comme quoi ?  
  
- Trouver ma prochaine cible et trouver un nouveau manteau assorti à mon pantalon noir et aussi.......  
  
~J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Quelle pauvre fille !~  
  
- Ouais c'est bon. Pourquoi t'es pas avec Potter ?  
  
- Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et il est partit se reposer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la situation bien en main. Je peux lui faire faire ce que je veux. Au fait.....quand est-ce que je dois exécuter la suite du plan ?  
  
~Quelle suite ??~  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- La suite du plan. Quand est-ce que je dois le larguer ? Tu sais bien : devant tout le monde. Pour qu'il se paie la honte de sa vie.  
  
~Si je lui saute dessus maintenant, elle ne saura pas qui je suis et.....non.~  
  
- Oh oui, j'avais un vague trou de mémoire ! Aah on va bien rire !  
  
- Tu l'as dit ! Et quand est-ce que je dois le faire ?  
  
~Pourquoi je me retiens...............c'est pourtant tout ce qu'elle mérite !~  
  
- Euh........disons.....à la fin du prochain match de Quidditch.  
  
- Si loin que ça ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il vaut mieux le faire avant ? En plus, le prochain match oppose Gryffondor contre Pouffsoufle et c'est quasiment sûr que Gryffondor gagne....tout le monde se précipitera sur eux et je ne pourrais rien faire......  
  
- Tu as raison. Mmmm.......à la fin d'un cours de potions alors. Il y aura une bonne partie des Gryffondor et des Serpentard......ouais ça pourrait être pas mal.  
  
- Ça me convient très bien ! dit gaiement Malicia. Alors disons au prochain cours....il est quand ?  
  
~Oups.....je n'a pas l'emploi du temps de Harry....~  
  
- Euh........je te confirmerai la date et l'heure demain ok ?  
  
- Pas de problème. Salut.  
  
Malicia partit, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se cogner à la statue de Bob le bourreau.  
  
~Alors c'est donc ça se plan. Je vais prendre plaisir à le gâcher........Bon maintenant il faut que j'aille rendre la voix de Draco avant qu'il ne se réveille.~ Ginny sortit à son tour du coin après s'être assurée que Malicia ne pourrait pas la voir.  
  
............................................................................ . 


	8. Chapitre 8

*Il faut que j'en ai le coeur net*.  
  
Harry se releva de son lit et descendit rapidement. Il traversa la salle commune avec une telle rapidité que Lavande, qui était accoudée à une table, ne sentit qu'un courant d'air soulever ses parchemins et ne vit personne. Harry avait réfléchi pendant bien une heure et s'était finalement décidé. Il descendit les escaliers et franchit les dernières marches d'un des derniers escaliers qui menaient au hall, de justesse avant que celui-ci ne change brusquement de direction. Il traversa le hall sans faire attention aux personnes qui l'appelaient sur son chemin. Le parc était une fois de plus surchargé d'élèves appréciant la tiédeur d'un été avancé. Harry prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch où l'entraînement des Serpentard prenait fin. Il scruta le ciel dans l'attente de reconnaître la silhouette de son cher ennemi.  
  
*Où est-il ? Ce soleil m'aveugle...mais où est-il ?*  
  
- Qui est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda une voix traînante.  
  
Harry se retourna. Draco lui faisait face. Il semblait étrangement fatigué.  
  
- Toi. répondit Harry.  
  
- Aah....et pourquoi ? £J'espère qu'il n'a pas de doute......£  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Ginny ?  
  
Draco parut un instant étonné puis sourit largement. £Un instant j'ai cru qu'il me demandait ce qu'il y avait entre moi et Malicia !£  
  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.  
  
- A quoi tu joues avec elle ?  
  
- Si seulement tu savais. dit-il dans un soupir presque inaudible. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander.  
  
- C'est à toi que je pose la question.  
  
- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse subitement ?  
  
- Je m'inquiète pour elle.  
  
- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Elle est entre de bonnes mains.  
  
- Non justement.  
  
- C'est bien là le problème avec toi, Potter. Tu crois que je suis mauvais....  
  
- Parce que c'est ce que tu es ! le coupa Harry avec fureur.  
  
- Oui c'est possible ! admit Draco avec amusement.  
  
Harry se retint de le frapper comme il en avait le désir. Il serra les poings et essaya de contrôler sa main droite qui tenait fermement sa baguette.  
  
*Deux secondes. C'est le temps qu'il me faudrait pour lui lancer un sort.*  
  
- Mais dis moi, continua Draco, j'ai l'impression que tu es.......comment dire....jaloux !  
  
- Jaloux ? De qui ? De toi ? Sûrement pas !  
  
- Ah, tu me rassures ! Pendant un temps j'ai cru que tu désirais Ginny ! Mais non ! C'est vrai qu'elle est très intelligente et douée. Et aussi d'une grande beauté et plutôt bien proportionné si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Mais si tu n'es pas attiré par elle, alors tout va pour le mieux ! Parce que si ça avait été le contraire, je crois que j'aurais dû..........ne surtout pas la lâcher !  
  
- Tu comptes la lâcher ? demanda Harry, essayant de garder son sang froid.  
  
- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu es intéressé ?  
  
- Si tu lui fais du mal.....  
  
- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Mais il me semble que Ginny t'a déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de ses affaires... Tu sais que tu l'as vraiment déçu ? Elle est très remontée contre toi ! Je crois que c'est normal. Personne n'aime qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée.  
  
- Ferme-la !  
  
- Quelle vulgarité ! Malicia arrive à te supporter ? Elle a du courage ! Ton comportement doit tenir de celui de ton père, et vu comment il a fini...  
  
Harry avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointé sur Draco qui n'avait pas eu le temps de dégainer sa propre baguette.  
  
- Potter rangez-moi tout de suite cette baguette ! lança une voix glaciale derrière lui.  
  
Draco eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le professeur Rogue arriver, accompagné de l'équipe des Serpentard. Harry se résolut à baisser sa baguette malgré l'envie de lui faire regretter ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
- Une retenue sera la bienvenue je crois. annonça le professeur Rogue. Ce soir dans mon bureau à 20h. Et soyez à l'heure ou je serai obligé de vous en donner une autre.  
  
Draco et les Serpentard rirent de plaisir.  
  
- Malefoy je suppose que vous avez une bonne excuse pour votre absence à l'entraînement ?  
  
- Euh...oui bien sûr professeur. Le professeur McGonagall voulait que je travaille l'illusion avec elle.  
  
- Et elle savait que vous aviez entraînement ?  
  
- Oui, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres moments de libre avant le prochain devoir.  
  
- Je venais vous demander de passer à mon bureau ce soir pour votre orientation. Potter sera occupé à nettoyer un ou deux chaudrons, cela ne vous dérangera pas je pense.  
  
- Pas le moins du monde professeur. répondit Draco avec un large sourire victorieux.  
  
- Alors venez ce soir à 20h30. Potter soyez à l'heure.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave....si tu lui expliques ce que tu ressens il devrait comprendre. Enfin, je pense. Mais il faudra tout lui expliquer clairement. raisonna Hermione.  
  
Ginny hocha la tête.  
  
~Mais si il fait sa tête d'hypogriffe.....ça ne marchera pas. Il ne me croira pas. ~  
  
Ginny s'affaissa sur le bord du lac et observa le calamar géant jouer avec les élèves courageux qui se baignaient. Hermione s'assit à coté d'elle.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
  
- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Il me hait car j'ai embrassé Draco : son pire ennemi ! Il ne me croira pas Hermy.  
  
- Ne sois pas défaitiste ! Et je suis là si jamais il ne te croies pas je lui parlerai.  
  
- Merci. Mais même s'il me croit, il restera avec Malicia....  
  
- C'est sûr qu'il ne va pas la lâcher de sitôt ! lança une voix familière.  
  
Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent et leur crainte se confirma : Draco avait visiblement tout entendu de leur conversation et se tenait derrière elles.  
  
~C'est pas vrai ! Manquait plus que lui ! Je suis maudite !~  
  
- Tu nous espionnais ? demanda amèrement Hermione.  
  
- Oh non ! Je n'espionne pas : j'entends ! Nuance ma chère !  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un sale fouineur et manipulateur ! cracha Hermione.  
  
- Alors comme ça tu comptes déclarer ta flamme à ce cher Potter ? demanda Malefoy comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les insultes de Hermione.  
  
- Ce n'est pas tes affaires Draco ! dit catégoriquement Ginny en se levant.  
  
Hermione l'imita et elles commencèrent à se diriger vers le château. Draco les suivit.  
  
- Je croyais qu'on sortait ensemble ? Harry pourra te le confirmer !  
  
- On ne sort pas ensemble ! J'ai fait une bêtise et je t'ai clairement expliquer qu'il n'y avait et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous !  
  
Draco l'attrapa violemment. Hermione avait sorti sa baguette et attendait un signe de Ginny pour lancer un sort.  
  
- Ces baisers qu'on s'est échangés n'étaient donc rien pour toi ?  
  
Ginny baissa la tête.  
  
- J'ai fait ça par jalousie envers Harry. C'était par vengeance et pour le rendre jaloux....je.....je suis désolé ! dit-elle sincèrement.  
  
Draco la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il la dévisagea.  
  
- Très bien. dit-il amèrement. Mais tu ne seras jamais avec Harry.  
  
£Et je ferai tout pour que cela n'arrive pas !£  
  
Et il partit.  
  
............................................................................ .......... 


	9. Chapitre 9

Merci pour tous vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir. Alors pour répondre à certains, si mes chapitres sont si courts c'est pour mieux garder le suspense et aussi pour mieux se faire désirer !!! voilà, alors celui-là aussi est très court mais au moins je vous postes un nouveau chapitre et je ne vous fait pas attendre un mois avant de vous poster la suite. J'essaie de me dépêcher d'écrire pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu ou que vous n'attendiez pas trop mais comme les vacances c'est fini, j'ai plus autant de temps. Tous pleins de zoubi à tous.  
  
- Donc à part vos résultats en métamorphose qui restent juste, vous avez les capacités de réussir vos ASPICS et vous pourrez entrer à l'Académie de Scientologie des Sortilèges et Charmes Défensifs. Mais je dois vous prévenir que l'entrée à cette faculté est difficile. Aussi puis-je vous conseiller d'essayer d'avoir vos ASPICS de soins aux créatures magiques : ils pourront vous être utiles et vous distinguer de vos camarades qui pourvoient la même orientation. Et ainsi, vous pourrez.......  
  
- Professeur ! dit Pansy, débarquant dans le bureau en trombe.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il Miss Parkinson ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans votre dortoir à l'heure qu'il est ?  
  
- Le professeur Dumbledore vous demande tout de suite. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une potion d'oubli qui a mal tourné.  
  
- Très bien. Draco, vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune. Potter, je veux que lorsque je revienne ces chaudrons soient impeccables.  
  
Il sortit dans un froissement de cape.  
  
- Tu viens Draco ? demanda avidement Pansy d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle mais qui sonnait faux.  
  
£Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'agace !£  
  
- J'arrive dans quelques instants. Vas-y. Je te rejoins tout de suite.  
  
Pansy parut satisfaite par cette réponse et fila.  
  
£A nous deux Potter£  
  
Harry qui avait été obligé de nettoyer sans magie les chaudrons sales de Rogue, en était rendu à son troisième. Heureusement, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de travaux forcés. Les Dursley lui avait au moins été d'une utilité. Draco passa à coté de lui.  
  
- Plus que cinq Potter. Tu ferais un excellent elfe de maison !  
  
- Tu devrais vite retourner t'entraîner à la métamorphose. Le professeur Rogue a dit que tu en avais bien besoin. Et il m'a semblé entendre McGonagall dire que tu avais un niveau peu acceptable... Elle a dû te le dire pendant ton cours de "ratrappage". répondit Harry calmement.  
  
- Potter, Potter ! soupira Draco. Tu as vraiment cru ce que j'avais dit à Rogue ?  
  
Il regarda Harry avec un air de profonde exaspération, avant de continuer.  
  
- Les Gryffondor sont peut-être courageux mais privés d'intelligence.  
  
Harry s'arrêta de frotter une tâche tenace. Il observa Malefoy d'un oeil suspicieux.  
  
- Tu n'étais pas avec McGonagall ? Où étais-tu alors ?  
  
- C'est toi qui me le demande ? Tu n'as pas une idée ?  
  
Un mauvais pressentiment se répandit dans les pensées de Harry et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il savait déjà au fond de lui. Draco se dirigea vers la sortie et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce de son pas traînant habituel.  
  
- Tu diras à Ginny qu'elle est vraiment étonnante !  
  
La lourde porte se referma et Harry sentit son moral baisser littéralement.  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
Harry s'engouffra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, épuisé après le nettoyage intensif qu'il venait d'effectuer. Rogue lui avait donné deux chaudrons de plus à faire parce qu'il n'avait pas fini le huitième chaudron lorsqu'il était revenu.  
  
*J'aurais jamais eu à faire ces maudits chaudrons si mon esprit n'avait pas été pas occupé à penser à elle. Tout cela c'est de la faute de Malefoy.*  
  
Harry serra les poings mais regretta rapidement son geste qui lui avait aussitôt rappeler l'état déplorable de ses mains douloureuses. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir mais remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul dans la pièce et qu'une personne s'était assoupie sur l'un des canapés proche du feu. Harry n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher davantage pour reconnaître la personne.  
  
*Ginny ! Mais pourquoi elle est pas dans son dortoir ? Il doit être minuit passé !*  
  
Il s'approcha silencieusement du canapé et le contourna. Ginny, sa tête appuyée sur une de ses mains, s'étaient visiblement endormie après avoir terminée une dissertation sur laquelle une plume noire reposait, laissant échapper une goutte d'encre de temps à autre sur le parchemin. Harry déplaça la plume afin qu'elle ne tache plus la longue rédaction qui avait dû demander pas mal de temps.  
  
*Pourquoi as-tu été avec Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que.....*  
  
Il s'agenouilla et la regarda un instant avant d'avancer sa main pour la réveiller doucement. Mais au lieu d'aller se poser sur l'épaule de Ginny, elle s'égara sur sa douce peau de pêche. Harry caressa du bout des doigts le visage fin de la jeune fille et se surpris à vouloir l'embrasser. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Il voulait savourer la chaleur de cette bouche qu'il désirait tant, goûter cette peau sucrée et s'enivrer de ce parfum si envoûtant. Son visage s'approcha dangereusement de celui de sa bien aimée sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Et avant qu'il est pût vraiment réalisé ce qu'il faisait, il déposa un baiser sur les douces lèvres de sa belle endormie.  
  
............................................................................ ..........  
  
- Faudrait savoir ! C'est sûr cette fois ? Tu ne changeras pas d'avis à la dernière minute ?  
  
- Non c'est sûr. Donc tu fais ce que l'on a dit d'accord ?  
  
- Ok. Et à quelle heure est ton cours de potions ?  
  
- 16h et ne te retardes pas sinon tu risques de le rater.  
  
- Compris. Alors à demain.  
  
- Ouais salut.  
  
£Voilà qui va la remettre à sa place et qui va lui faire comprendre qui tient la baguette ici.£  
  
............................................................................ ..... 


	10. Chapitre 10

Merci d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre ! j'étais malade et je ne pouvais vraiment pas continuer ma fic et ça m'a embêter autant que vous ! enfin, maintenant ça va mieux et j'ai écrit un ptit bout (encore très court mais vous commencez à y être habitué ;-) ). J'essaierais de vous poster une suite d'ici une semaine mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire alors soyez patient. Merci à tous.  
  
Gaiyle Et oui nous ne sommes pas dans une utopie alors non elle ne se réveillera pas et ne lui déclarera pas son amour ! lol ! c'est dur la vie ! Ce serait un peu décevant si cela se terminait comme ça non ?  
  
celine.s toi aussi tu as été malade ! merci pour ta review (et remercie ton amie pour l'avoir écrit) mais tu n'étais pas obligé ! te tortures-tu encore l'esprit pour le final ?  
  
Elehyn ah ma chère Elehyn, BRAVO pour ton permis ! c'est génial (surtout pour toi ! tu dois être soulagée !). Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis avant de poster cette suite.....il me semble avoir entendu Candy gratter à ma porte mais comme Nounours la gardait aussi ! je crois qu'ils ont refait connaissance si tu vois ce que je veux dire.....lol ! (je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui aimerait avoir un de leur bébé.......lol !). zoubi zoubi  
  
............................................................................ .........  
  
Une main la secouait doucement. Les yeux de Ginny étaient lourds, très lourds. Ils refusaient de s'ouvrir et elle sentit le poids de la fatigue s'abattre sur elle. Dans un incroyable effort elle entrouvrit ses yeux qui furent aussitôt éblouis violemment par la lumière d'un jour inattendu.  
  
~C'est pas poooossibleeeuhhh ! Il fait déjà jour ! Mais.........~  
  
Hermione venait de la secouer une seconde fois et paraissait légèrement inquiète.  
  
- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.  
  
- 7h30 ! Tu as dormi ici ?  
  
- J'ai dû m'assoupir après avoir fini mes devoirs. Pendant que j'attendais.........oh non !  
  
Ginny se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
- Tu ne lui as pas parlé. devina Hermione. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu réessaieras ce soir....  
  
- Non ! Je dois lui parler maintenant !  
  
- À qui dois-tu absolument parlé ? demanda une vois très familière.  
  
Ron et Harry se tenait juste derrière elles et Ron regardait Ginny, attendant une réponse à sa question.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
- N'oublie pas ton but initial Draco. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur.  
  
- J'ai la situation bien en main.  
  
- Je l'espère.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Ginny regarda successivement Ron et Harry. Ce dernier ne voulant apparemment pas croiser son regard.  
  
- Il faut que je te parle Harry. dit-elle décidée.  
  
Harry leva la tête et osa la regarda.  
  
*Elle sait. Je n'aurais jamais dû....*  
  
- D'accord. répondit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître aussi embarrassé qu'il ne l'était vraiment.  
  
Ron s'apprêtait à les suivre mais Hermione lui attrapa le bras et le tira.  
  
- Pas grave. Fred et George m'ont envoyé des oreilles à rallonge, comme ça je vais.....  
  
- Ça suffit ! coupa Hermione en lui arrachant des mains les précieux objets. Laisses les tranquilles.  
  
- Mais......  
  
- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent ! Allez viens. Allons manger.  
  
Ce dernier mot eut vite convaincu le rouquin.  
  
- Si tu me prends par les sentiments.....  
  
......................................................................  
  
- Elle....elle va te laisser tomber à la fin de ton prochain cours de potions. avoua péniblement Ginny.  
  
Harry semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il demeura quelques secondes interdit, fixant Ginny sans vraiment la regarder.  
  
- Je suis désolée. dit-elle tristement.  
  
- Tu te trompes.  
  
- Non, c'est la vérité, je t'assure.  
  
- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu ne parles pas avec Malicia, tu ne l'aimes pas.  
  
- Je ne peux pas te dire comment je le sais mais je te demande de me croire. Elle a prévu ce plan avec Draco dep..........  
  
- Ah bien sûr ! Draco, encore et toujours lui ! Ton cher et tendre nouveau petit ami !  
  
- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi.  
  
- C'est ça. répondit amèrement Harry, qui sentait la colère remonter.  
  
- Il faut me croire Harry. Elle va te ridiculiser ! Ne la laisse pas te manipuler comme ça !  
  
- Tu m'as demandé de ne pas me mêler de tes affaires, alors ne te mêles pas des miennes ! Retourne avec ton petit Serpentard adoré et lâche moi les pompes !  
  
Ginny affichait un air ahuri mais cela n'affecta aucunement Harry qui partit d'un pas rapide, bouillonnant de rage.  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
La sonnerie retentit. 17h. La fin des cours de la journée. Des bruits de chaises et de conversations brisèrent le fragile silence qui régnait. Le flot d'élèves sortant de différents cours envahirent rapidement le hall. La plupart parait en direction du parc ensoleillé, livres sous le bras, paré pour de prochaines révisions ou devoirs. Venant à priori des cachots, un groupe d'élèves de Gryffondor, suivi de près pas un autre de Serpentard, se mêla à la foule.  
  
£Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle va tout faire fouarrer ! Les filles.......pfff........toutes les mêmes ! On peut vraiment pas les charger de quelque chose ! Allez Draco, à toi de jouer !£  
  
- Alors Potter, à quand les cours de rattrapage ? Oh excuse moi, j'avais oublié que ton cas était irrattrapable !  
  
Crabbe et Goyle rirent tel deux hyènes enragées ce qui troubla quelque peu des premières années qui se dépêchèrent de filer le plus loin possible.  
  
- Et quand est-ce que tu perdras ta connerie ? Oh excuse moi, j'avais oublié que ton cas était désespéré ! enchaîna Harry.  
  
- Insulte à préfet, je vais devoir sévir...... menaça Draco.  
  
- Dans ce cas tu vas être le premier sévi pour toutes les insultes que t'as lancé depuis que t'as mis les pieds à Poudlard. prévint Ron en bombant le torse afin de rappeler inutilement à tous qu'il était préfet-en-chef.  
  
Pendant que la conversation continuait à s'échauffer, nombreux élèves s'arrêtaient écouter ou prendre part.  
  
............................................................................ ........  
  
Ginny arriva, visiblement étonnée par la foule qui s'était rassemblée à l'entré du hall. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître une confrontation : 2 groupes face à face dont 1 constitué de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et quelques Serdaigle, et l'autre de Serpentard. Draco était bien sûr à la tête des Serpentard.  
  
~Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire idiot ? Ça fait bien quatre mois que les représailles sont finies et tu ressors la hache de guerre....oh mais tiens !~  
  
Ginny scruta la foule.  
  
~Oui. Elle n'est pas là ! Pas là ou plus là ?~  
  
Ginny se faufila dans la foule et retrouva Hermione qui essayait vainement de calmer le jeu. Elle tira Hermione en arrière pour qu'elle ne soit pas vu, ni par Draco, ni par Harry.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Malefoy les as nargué et ils ont pris le scarabée ! murmura Hermione.  
  
- Harry n'a pas vu Malicia ?  
  
- Si tu crois que c'est le sujet de la dispute et bien ce n'est pas ça. Harry ne l'a pas encore vu. Mais tu es sûre qu'elle......  
  
- Certaine mais quand j'ai parlé à Harry, il m'a envoyé voler.  
  
- Ce qui était prévisible ! Il n'allait pas te croire comme ça. Elle l'a bien embobiné. D'ailleurs quand on parle du dragon.......  
  
Malicia semblait avoir couru mais c'était aussitôt arrêté lorsqu'elle avait entendu le bruit des conversations, et marchait à présent avec calme et sérénité ce qui ne fit qu'agacer un peu plus Ginny.  
  
- ...on en voit la queue ! finit-elle avec amertume.  
  
............................................................................ ..... 


	11. Chapitre 11

Bon alors j'ai essayé de faire une suite plus longue mais finalement je sais pas si c'est plus long que les autres ! lol !  
  
celine.s aaahh est-ce que Harry va se faire ridiculiser.....à toi de voir ! Oh et tu risques de me tuer je crois quand tu vas lire la suite.....j'ai aussi trouvé une nouvelle fin qui sera bien meilleure que celle que j'avais trouvé avant. (je crois que je suis en train de te faire peur là.....lol)  
  
c nous alors mes chères je tiens à vous dire que je vous avais reconnu sans avoir lu votre signature ! Et désolé, j'ai pas posté la suite lundi mais aujourd'hui (c à d, mercredi !) mais je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal !  
  
Alpo je sais pas si ma suite sera digne de cette histoire ! lol ! Et c'est vrai aussi que j'aime beaucoup le suspense alors je vous en mets partout ! hi hi hi ! lol ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! lol  
  
Elehyn oui c'est vrai que je me suis bien amusée pour la ptite scène de Ron et Hermy. Sinon pour Harry (qui serait à baffer dans ma fiction) et bien c'est vrai mais............ tu verras plus tard. (et oui encore du suspense ! gniark gniark gniark !).  
  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle le regarda un instant puis tourna les talons et partit. Il la rattrapa rapidement et lui barra la route. Elle hocha la tête et essaya de le pousser et de se frayer un chemin mais il la retînt et ne la lâcha plus.  
  
- Laisse moi.  
  
- J'aimerais comprendre.....  
  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à comprendre : il n'y a plus de toi et moi...  
  
- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais. siffla Draco qui n'appréciait guère qu'elle ramène les sujets difficiles dans le chaudrons.  
  
Ginny leva les yeux vers Draco et essaya de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard qui se voulait plein de supériorité.  
  
- Pourquoi t'accrocher à un type qui n'en vaut pas la peine ?  
  
Ginny cligna des yeux et laissa s'échapper un soupir qui était plutôt plein de tristesse que d'exaspération.  
  
- Draco j'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire alors laisses moi tranquille.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Parce que tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ? Parce que ta fierté veut que tu ne perdes pas la face devant moi ?  
  
- Tais toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.  
  
Ginny s'était dégagé de son étreinte sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et elle partait précipitamment.  
  
- Il ne t'aime pas ! lança Draco.  
  
Ginny s'arrêta.  
  
~.......il a raison.......je déteste quand il a raison......Harry ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera plus jamais après ce que j'ai fait !~.  
  
Une larme puis une autre coula sur ses joues. Les pas de Draco résonnèrent dans le vide couloir. Ginny s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche et s'apprêta à repartir mais Draco se tenait derrière elle et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il lui prit la main gauche.  
  
- Il n'est pas fait pour toi. lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Qui est-il pour te briser le coeur ? Si il t'aimait, il ne te ferait pas souffrir com...........  
  
- Scchuuuutt ! supplia Ginny en lui mettant un doigt devant la bouche.  
  
£Elle pleure..........£  
  
Draco prit doucement sa main et déposa un baiser sur son doigt. Ginny ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Draco essuya du bout des doigts les chaudes larmes qui ne cessaient de glisser sur les douces joues de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se dégagea des caresses de son bienfaiteur et essaya de se calmer. Mais c'était sans compter sur Draco qui lui entoura la taille.  
  
- Je t'en prie ! le supplia-t-elle. Ne complique pas la situation.  
  
- De quelle situation parles-tu ?  
  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
  
- Désolé de devoir te le rappeler mais il n'y a jamais rien eu entre toi et Harry. Il n'a jamais voulu de toi et tu devrais laisser tomber l'espoir qui te reste. Je suis là pour toi, moi.  
  
Il respira le doux parfum de la belle et déposa de furtifs baisers dans le creux de son cou. Ses bras se resserrèrent un peu plus autour d'elle et les baisers se firent plus pressants et plus longs. Ginny se laissait emporter par un sentiment d'infériorité devant tant de désir. Elle n'avait plus la force de le repousser. Son esprit semblait s'être arrêté de fonctionner.  
  
~Après tout, il a raison. Pourquoi je me complique la vie ? Je m'accroche à lui depuis ma deuxième année et jamais il n'a montré de signe de réciprocité ! Tout ça est complètement absurde ! Je suis vraiment une imbécile ! Qu'il aille au diable !~  
  
Draco avait continué son exploration et ses mains commençaient à s'égarer dangereusement. Ginny l'arrêta et dans un effort physique exceptionnel, se retourna. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dissuader le jeune homme de tenter quoi que ce soit mais celui-ci la devança et l'embrassa. Ginny ne résista pas plus longtemps. Elle répondit aux baisers du Serpentard avec toute la passion qu'elle avait en elle bien qu'elle ne l'ait réservé que pour une seule personne. Ils en étaient là dans leurs débats lorsqu'un raclement de voix les sortit de leur euphorie.  
  
- Les couloirs ne sont pas des lieux d'exercices physiques et même si cela serait un plaisir de vous avoir pour la première fois en retenue Mrs Weasley, je serai profondément déçu de devoir en donner une aussi à un élève de ma maison.  
  
- Je.......ne.......excusez moi professeur ! Je crois que je vais retourner à la bibliothèque....  
  
- Dans votre salle commune. dit catégoriquement le professeur Snape. De même pour vous, Mrs Weasley.  
  
Draco et Ginny partirent dans des directions opposées, gêné pour l'un et honteuse pour l'autre. Cependant, ils purent entendre la remarque méprisante de leur professeur :  
  
- Un Serpentard avec une Gryffondor ! Décidément, le monde sorcier va vraiment mal en ce moment !  
  
............................................................  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris ! s'excusa Harry pour la énième fois.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave. répondit Malicia en caressant le visage du Gryffondor.  
  
- Je lui avais dit de se mêler de ses oignons mais.......  
  
- Harry ! Ce-n'est-pas-grave !  
  
- Si ça l'est ! La façon dont elle t'a traité.... J'irai lui parler.  
  
- Laisse tomber ! Ça m'est égal qu'elle m'ait traité de salle garce, de menteuse, d'araignée venimeuse ou de vélane maléfique.....  
  
- Elle t'a aussi traité de vélane maléfique ? Oh je vais aller lui parler maintenant et elle va venir te faire des excuses !  
  
Malicia rattrapa Harry et l'embrassa avec passion.  
  
- Reste un peu.  
  
- D'accord mais tu ne m'empêchera pas de lui parler.  
  
- Je le sais bien ! Mais tu sais, cette fille ne vaut vraiment pas la peine que l'on s'intéresse à elle. Elle voulait attirer ton attention et ça a marché.  
  
- Et heureusement qu'elle a attiré mon attention, sinon tu aurais reçu la claque qu'elle prévoyait de t'envoyer !  
  
- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour ça ! Malicia embrassa à nouveau Harry, plus longtemps cette fois, et Harry entoura sa belle de ses bras protecteurs.  
  
*Et dire que Ginny avait dit qu'elle me larguerait ! Un peu plus et j'y croyais ! Elle a failli tout gâcher !*  
  
........................................................................  
  
- Cette émeute n'était pas nécessaire.  
  
- La situation était critique. Malicia n'était toujours pas arrivée alors j'ai improvisé.  
  
- La prochaine fois il vaudra mieux éviter de mêler les autres dans l'histoire. Et cela inclus Malicia.  
  
- Mais elle nous est très utile pourtant.  
  
- Jusqu'au moment où elle ne saura pas tenir sa langue. J'entends des pas. Séparons-nous.  
  
.......................................................................... 


	12. Chapitre 12

Kikoo tout le monde ! alors voili voilou la suite (toujours aussi courte !). Bonne lecture à tous et continuez à m'envoyer des reviews (ça me fait toujours très plaisir et ça m'encourage beaucoup). Zoubi  
  
Ana Merci beaucoup. ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic et je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long mais ça va être dur ! Quoi que...... puisque c'est bientôt la fin de ma fic, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais mettre tout ça en ordre alors peut-être que vous aurez tout d'un coup.(je vais y réfléchir). Sinon je ne peux pas (en tant qu'écrivain adorant le suspense !) répondre à tes questions sinon ça gâcherait le plaisir de la lecture je pense. Même pour le passage que tu as cité (dans lequel je ne précise pas les personnages.) C'est à vous d'imaginer ! 'roooooooo poutoux  
  
celine.s ne t'inquiète pas ! je ne peux pas te promettre quil n'y aura pas d'autres scènes entre Draco et Ginny (car je laisse mon inspiration du moment me guider....). Maintenant si tu ne supportes vraiment pas ça, et bien t as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Mais c'est bientôt la fin de ma fic alors je pense que tu souhaiteras savoir le final. zoubi zoubi  
  
Ambre bon bon.....je suis peut-être un tout petit peu sadique ! lol ! nan en fait je ne suis pas du tout sadique mais j'adore le suspense (je me répète je crois !) et j'adore aussi laisser les gens sur leur fin ! bon c'est.......euh......ptète un chtit peu saidque ! MDR !  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................  
  
Une semaine plus tard. Harry n'avait pas reparlé à Ginny depuis l'incident.  
  
- Il me déteste.  
  
- Mais non. la rassura Hermione. Toute cette situation est confuse pour lui. C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit. Il ne sait plus où il en est.  
  
- C'est vrai ? demanda Ginny, n'y croyant pas trop.  
  
- Je t'assure. Il a des sentiments pour toi...mais il y a Malicia qui le tient et il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit faire.  
  
- Il a qu'à la larguer !  
  
- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Enfin, du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.  
  
- Si ça se trouve il t'a menti parce qu'il savait que tu me dirais tout.  
  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il a des sentiments pour toi, mais il ne sait pas si c'est réciproque.  
  
- Ça l'est, bien sûr !  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas l'impression qu'a Harry. C'est compréhensible que tout soit emmêlé pour lui. Il croit que tu as des sentiments pour lui et il te voit fricoter avec Draco, son ennemi. Puis tu lui dis que Malicia se sert de lui, ce qui n'est pas très bien passé d'après ce que j'ai pu constater. Et ensuite il te retrouve en train d'insulter Malicia, et t'empêche de justesse de la gifler ! Et, pour finir, tu lui dis qu'il mérite mieux en laissant clairement sous-entendre que tu lui conviendrais. Avoue que ce serait flou pour tout le monde !  
  
Ginny soupira de tristesse. Hermione la regarda, compatissante.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malicia ? Je veux dire, après qu'elle est mis fin à la dispute et que tu l'aies suivi ?  
  
- Cette garce avait fait son petit numéro pour arrêter la dispute et elle avait prétexté à Harry qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes et qu'elle le rejoindrait au parc, mais en fait, elle voulait parler à Draco pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite. Je le savais alors je l'ai suivi et je l'ai entendu parler à Draco. Ils disaient que la rupture se ferait demain midi devant la grande salle pour que tout le monde puisse y assister, mais qu'avant, il fallait qu'elle sorte le grand jeu à Harry et qu'elle en rajoute un maximum, comme ça Harry ne se douterait de rien.  
  
- C'est pas vrai ! Mais comment peut-on être aussi insensible et inhumain ?  
  
- Une fois que Draco est parti, j'ai attrapé Malicia et je lui ai clairement dit ce que je pensais de tout ça et ce que je pensais d'elle. Elle m'a nargué en me disant que je ne pourrais rien faire pour empêcher leur plan puisque Harry ne voulait plus me parler et que de toute façon Draco saurait m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit parce que j'étais SA traînée !!! Ma colère a atteint son summum et j'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps de l'insulter et de vouloir la gifler. C'est à ce moment là que Harry est arrivé.  
  
- Je te comprends. J'aurais réagis pareil je pense ou presque. Mais Harry est arrivé à un mauvais moment. Il faut que tu ailles le voir et que tu lui expliques ce qu'il sait réellement passé.  
  
- Pour qu'il m'envoie encore voler ? Non, désolé.  
  
- Mais le malentendu ne sera pas dissipé alors ! Je ne peux pas jouer les intermédiaires tout le temps ! C'est à vous de régler vos problèmes, et ils ne se régleront que par la communication. Ginny sembla figée pendant quelques instants et sortit finalement de ses pensées.  
  
- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? lui demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui. murmura Ginny.  
  
Hermione l'observa avec inquiétude. Ginny semblait complètement paumée et si triste à la fois, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
  
- Et donc, tu vas aller lui parler ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Mais....pourquoi....  
  
- J'ai bien réfléchi Hermy. Et Harry ne m'aime pas.  
  
- Mais je t'ai pourtant expl.......  
  
- Je sais. Mais j'en ai mare de courir après quelqu'un qui visiblement ne s'intéresse pas à moi, (d'un geste, elle demanda à son amie de ne pas l'interrompre) et qui est pris par quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai assez attendu. C'est fini Hermy. Je laisse tomber. Hermione semblait complètement dépassée.  
  
- Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas abandonner comme ça ! Je croyais que tu l'aimais moi !  
  
- C'était le cas.  
  
- Pourquoi tu parles au passé alors ? Depuis quand cet amour a-t-il disparu ?  
  
- Depuis aujourd'hui.  
  
- Non, c'est faux ! Tu fuis la réalité ! Tu veux la fuir et tu crois qu'en reniant l'amour que tu éprouves, tu....  
  
- Tais-toi ! dit Ginny en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre la suite, qu'elle redoutait plus que tout.  
  
Hermione la regarda exaspérée et peinée pour son amie. Elle hocha la tête.  
  
- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Maintenant, je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Si tu as encore besoin de parler ou juste d'une compagnie, je suis là, mais je n'interviendrais plus dans cette histoire. C'est à vous deux de régler ça.  
  
Hermione posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Ginny et partit.  
  
~De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à faire...~  
  
...........................................................................  
  
- Donc elle va me larguer demain. récapitula Harry tout en réfléchissant.  
  
- Oui, c'est 'Mione qui me l'a dit.  
  
- Et comment elle l'a su ?  
  
- Je crois que c'est Ginny, si j'ai bien compris, qui a entendu Malicia et Malefoy parler de ça. Et c'était juste avant que tu n'interviennes pour empêcher le massacre entre Ginny et Malicia.  
  
- Mmmm....... tout s'explique alors.  
  
- Ma soeur a des sentiments Harry. dit Ron, sérieusement.  
  
- Comme tout humain. dit Harry en faisant les cent pas dans le dortoir.  
  
- Pour toi ! répondit Ron, observant la réaction de son ami.  
  
Harry s'arrêta, regarda Ron, et se remit à tourner en rond. Ron se leva et l'arrêta.  
  
- Elle en a toujours eu pour toi ! Et ce depuis le jour où elle t'a vu pour la première fois.  
  
- C'était uniquement une sorte d'admiration parce que j'étais celui qui avait tué Voldemort.  
  
- Peut-être au départ mais pas après. Quand elle a commencé à te connaître et à apprécier tes qualités, les sentiments n'ont fait qu'augmenter. Je le sais parce que ça se voit, et puis elle en a parlé à Bill qui m'en a parlé pour que je vois si les choses pouvait s'arranger.  
  
Harry regardait ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de son ami. Il savait que Ron était très sérieux quand il s'agissait de sa famille.  
  
*C'est pour ça que Bill me vantait les mérites de Ginny pendant les vacances....*  
  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. marmonna-t-il en essayant de ne plus être face à son ami.  
  
- Non mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que toi tu en penses.  
  
- Et bien je pense que ça lui passera.  
  
Ron agrippa le bras de son ami, dans l'espoir surtout de lui faire affronter son regard.  
  
- Je ne plaisante pas Harry.  
  
- Moi non plus. répondit Harry en levant enfin les yeux. Tu te trompes. Ta soeur ne m'aime pas. Il est possible qu'elle m'ait aimé mais ce n'est plus le cas. Elle me l'a clairement dit l'autre jour.  
  
*Et elle le pensait.......elle ne m'aime pas ! Elle me déteste même !*  
  
- C'est vrai ? Tu lui avais demandé de......  
  
- Non, mais on s'est un peu engueulé et elle me l'a dit.  
  
Ron lâcha sa prise et Harry le contourna pour observer le parc à travers la petite fenêtre de leur dortoir.  
  
- Sous le coup de la colère, je lui ai dit qu'elle était jalouse de Malicia, et elle m'a dit que c'était loin d'être le cas. avoua péniblement Harry.  
  
- Elle aussi était en colère ? demanda hâtivement Ron.  
  
- Oh oui ! De toute façon, les dernières conversations que j'ai eu avec elle ont plutôt été désastreuses.  
  
- Harry je crois avoir compris. Ginny déteste Malicia, et ça a du lui faire très mal que tu sortes avec elle. Mais elle n'allait pas t'avouer maintenant, qu'elle t'aimait. Alors elle a menti et t'a blessé par vengeance.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas très bien.....  
  
- Mais si ! Tout s'explique ! Elle t'aime mais tu lui as fait mal en choisissant Malicia plutôt qu'elle. Quand tu lui as demandé si elle était jalouse, étant toujours blessée, elle n'allait pas t'avouer la vérité ! Elle a préféré te mentir et par la même occasion te blesser.  
  
- Me blesser ?  
  
- Enfin Harry ! Essaie de comprendre ce que je te dis un peu !  
  
- Mais pourquoi tu parles de blesser ? Elle ne m'a pas blessé !  
  
Ron s'assit sur le lit le plus proche. Il se gratta quelques instants la tête, signe qu'il réfléchissait ou qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.  
  
- Je pensais que tu avais des sentiments pour ma soeur. C'est pour ça que je pensais qu'elle t'avait blessé en te disant qu'elle ne t'aimait pas. Ça aurait blessé n'importe qui................Harry as-tu des sentiments pour ma soeur oui ou non ?  
  
*Bien sûr que j'ai des sentiments pour elle ! Même bien plus que tu ne l'imagines !*  
  
- Oui....je pense.  
  
- Je ne plaisante pas. menaça Ron.  
  
- Moi non plus. répondit Harry avec plus de colère qu'il ne le voulait.  
  
- Et tu as été blessé quand elle t'a dit qu'elle ne t'aimait pas ?  
  
C'était assez embarrassant pour Harry de parler de tout ça avec le frère de celle qu'il aimait, même si ce frère était son meilleur ami. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué ce qu'il ressentait auparavant pour Ginny.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Ron sourit.  
  
- Et est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
  
*Aargh....mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il me pose cette question ! Bien sûr que je l'aime !*  
  
- Je crois que oui.  
  
Le sourire de Ron s'élargit et sa bonne humeur était à présent de nouveau là, presque palpable pour Harry.  
  
- Allez fais pas cette tête Harry ! lui dit-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. C'est génial ! Tu vas devenir mon beau-frère !! Et je serai ton témoin de mariage ! Enfin, si tu me demandes de l'être ! (Ron jeta un regard plein d'espoir à Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation) Aaah ! C'est maman qui va être folle de joie !!!  
  
- Ron. Arrête.  
  
- Harry, écoute moi ! Vas parler à Ginny et avoue lui tout.  
  
- Pour qu'elle me rembarre en me disant qu'elle ne m'aime pas.  
  
- Mais est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ??? Je te dis qu'elle a dit ça pour te faire de la peine ! Elle t'aime ! Y a aucun soucis là-dessus ! Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à aller lui parler et c'est dans la poche !  
  
Les paroles de Ron eurent un effet mélioratif sur son ami qui commença à retrouver le sourire.  
  
- Allez, pour fêter ça, je t'offre une Bierraubeure !  
  
Ron sortait les bouteilles, pendant que Harry s'ébouriffait les cheveux afin de se remettre de ses émotions.  
  
Ils buvaient gaiement, se remémorant leur dernier match de Quidditch contre Pouffsoufle lorsque Hermione entra.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous fêtez ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit de Ron.  
  
- Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi vous, les filles, avez le droit de venir dans nos dortoirs et pas nous ! C'est vraiment injuste !  
  
- Nous sommes plus raisonnables ! dit Hermione en prenant la bouteille de Ron et en buvant une gorgée.  
  
- Tu parles ! répondit Ron, essayant de récupérer sa bouteille.  
  
- Alors ? On fête quoi ?  
  
- Harry et Ginny ! LE couple de l'année ! s'exclama Ron, un peu plus rouge que d'habitude.  
  
Hermione perdit quelque peu sa gaieté et fit mine de refaire un lacet.  
  
- Dis moi Ron, tu n'aurais pas rajouté un ingrédient de plus dans la boisson ?  
  
- Moi ? Non ? Enfin.....peut-être un peu d'hydromel mais c'est tout ! En tous cas ma chère 'Mione, Harry a enfin avoué qu'il aimait ma ptite soeur et il va aller lui parler ! Ah c'est beau l'amour ! Et nous c'est pour quand ?  
  
Hermione regarda Ron en haussant un sourcil mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question.  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre bonne humeur mais il faudrait que tu te dépêches de lui parler, Harry.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci.  
  
- Parce que je viens de la voir et........  
  
Ron et Harry écoutait attentivement Hermione, tout en continuant d'apprécier la succulente boisson.  
  
- Et ? demandèrent-ils  
  
- Et......elle désespère d'avoir droit à l'amour de Harry un jour. Elle m'a dit qu'elle laissait tomber ses espérances et qu'elle ne voulait plus attendre. J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde espoir mais elle m'a dit que c'était trop tard et qu'elle n'aimait plus Harry.  
  
Harry reçu ces paroles comme un cognard, et retint de justesse sa bouteille qui menaçait de lui échapper des mains et de s'écraser sur le sol.  
  
............................................................................ .. 


	13. Chapitre 13 final

Coucou à tous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis avant de poster cette suite, mais j'ai été très prise et j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire. Cependant j'y suis arrivé et comme je l'avais annoncé, ce chapitre est le dernier de ma première fic ! Et oui ! Je peux vous dire que je suis heureuse de l'avoir fini et ce grâce à vous car tous vos messages m'ont encouragés ! Alors s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas parce que c'est le tout dernier chapitre qu'il ne faut pas me laisser de reviews !!! Peut-être que je posterai un "hcapitre spécial" pour vous expliquer ce que vous n'auriez pas compris, ou tout simplement pour répondre à vos reviews. En tous cas, je crois que vous allez être contents car mon chapitre est bien plus long que les autres. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez étonné par tout ce qu'il va s'y passer (en espérant que vous ne vous en doutiez pas trop ! lol). Petite note pour ceux qui serait superstitieux, ce chapitre final est le 13e. (chance ou malheur, à vous de voir !) Re-merci à tous pour avoir eu la patience d'attendre cette suite et fin. Peut-être que j'écrirai une autre histoire mais avec plus d'actions, mais ce n'est qu'un projet. voilà. zoubi à tous.  
  
(celine.s j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la fin...)  
  
............................................................................ ............................................  
  
Ginny avait soigneusement évité Harry de toute la journée et ça n'avait pas été de tout repos car par une malchance incroyable, elle le trouvait toujours sur son chemin, qu'elle devait alors détourner. Dans l'ensemble, sa journée n'avait pas été trop mal. Elle avait réussi à ne pas passer à coté de Harry et avait fait connaissance avec un charmant Pouffsoufle de septième année qui n'avait visiblement pas été insensible à son charme. Elle se préparait à le retrouver ce soir, juste après le dîner.  
  
~Il n'est pas mal du tout. Bon....ses yeux sont banalement marrons et ses cheveux simplement châtains mais ça ne rend pas plus mal que d'autres....~  
  
Ginny, devant sa glace, donna un coup de baguette dans ses cheveux.  
  
~Non. Cette coiffure est trop horrible ! Ça me rappelle vaguement celle de Trelawney à Halloween !~  
  
Elle rit à cette pensée et décida finalement de laisser ses cheveux libérés, tombant sur ses épaules.  
  
~C'est encore mieux comme ça. Ça me fera du bien de voir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de nouveau. Oui. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Et ce Pouffsoufle a l'air intéressant et gentil et....doux, tendre, aimant......~  
  
Ginny se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
  
~Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce sentiment au creux du ventre ? Ça me fait comme une boule. Et pourquoi me suis-je lassée de charmer alors que c'était mon passe-temps favori il y a encore quelques temps ? Pourquoi faut- il que je pense encore à lui alors que je ne veux pas ?! Mon coeur essaie d'oublier mais mon esprit ne suit pas......ou est-ce le contraire ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je suis perdue. J'ai mal dans ma tête et dans mon coeur. Je voulais son amour et je n'ai eu que souffrance. Comment peut- on être aussi tyrannique ?!!!~  
  
Ginny prit son oreiller et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur.  
  
~Je le déteste !~  
  
............................................................................ ................................................  
  
Harry et Ron avait mangé les premiers. Ils attendaient dans la pénombre d'un couloir. Ils évitaient de parler, de peur d'être découvert. Leurs gestes se devaient presque invisibles et leurs murmures tel une petite brise. Ron guettait.  
  
*Pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime pas et que Ron et Hermy se trompent.*  
  
Harry imagina la déception sur le visage de son meilleur ami quand il apprendrait que sa soeur n'aimait pas Harry et qu'elle avait flirté avec Draco.  
  
*Elle m'a évité toute la journée. Pourtant j'ai pris tous les chemins par lesquels elle était susceptible d'aller mais je n'ai même pas pu lui parler une seule fois. J'aurais sûrement réussi à la voir ce soir, pendant ou après le repas, mais.... Oh et puis zut ! Ron pourra se débrouiller sans moi.*  
  
Harry s'apprêta à partir.  
  
*Et si il se passe quelque chose pendant mon absence ? S'il arrive malheur à Ron......je ne me le pardonnerais pas.*  
  
Harry s'adossa à la pierre froide. Sa gorge était sèche et ses mains devenaient moites.  
  
*Je ne m'en sortirais jamais ! Ginny finira avec un autre et je regretterais toute ma vie de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher ça ! Pourquoi suis-je destiné à vivre malheureux jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?!*  
  
Il repensa au baiser qu'il avait donné à Ginny pendant qu'elle dormait. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Il avait aimé. Ce contact doux et tiède, il l'avait voulu depuis des mois. Et même si il ne lui avait pas été rendu, il avait été, pendant ce court instant, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été durant son année. Il aurait aimé que Ginny se réveille à ce moment mais malheureusement, elle avait le même sommeil de plomb que son frère.  
  
*Je ne la laisserais pas partir encore une fois !*  
  
Harry se redressa et partit d'un pas décidé. Il avait presque franchit la limite de la pénombre lorsqu'une main le tira brusquement en arrière.  
  
- Les voilà ! chuchota Ron.  
  
Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le vide couloir et des paroles de conversation devenaient de plus en plus perceptible.  
  
............................................................................ ................................................  
  
- Pas d'inquiétude. Malicia n'a pas encore parlé à Harry mais ça ne saurait tarder. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils se sont rapidement croisés ce matin et Harry a prévenu Malicia qu'il avait pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui mais qu'il lui réservait une partie de la soirée. J'ai donc dit à Malicia d'attendre ce moment-là pour le larguer.  
  
- Mais le dîner touche à sa fin. Il n'y aura donc pas d'effet...  
  
- J'y ai pensé et j'ai eu l'idée d'un lieu plus approprié : le parc. Ça aurait fait trop gros plan prévu à l'avance si elle l'avait fait devant la grande salle. Alors que le parc est un endroit romantique et peuplé d'élèves surtout en ce moment, même le soir. Il y aura donc suffisamment de monde pour que demain matin toute l'école soit au courant de la rupture.  
  
- Bien. Tu as pensé à tout. Mais que va demander Malicia pour ses bons et loyaux services ?  
  
- Oh, tout est arrangé avec elle. répondit Draco avec un sourire qui en disait long.  
  
- Bien.  
  
-...J'aimerais savoir....moi aussi je déteste Potter mais......euh.....pourquoi tant d'acharnements ?  
  
-...  
  
- Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question, je.....  
  
- Potter est tout ce que je déteste le plus au monde. Il regroupe toutes les déplorables qualités des hommes pathétiques de ce bas monde et tant que je serai vivant et tant que Potter sera à ma portée, je....  
  
Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et des rires se firent entendre.  
  
............................................................................ ................................................  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller dans le parc ?  
  
- Il y a trop de monde là-bas.  
  
- Et alors, ou est le problème ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit vu ? Tu as honte de sortir avec moi ?  
  
Le jeune homme arrêta sa marche et celle de la jeune rouquine par la même occasion, et l'enlaça brusquement, presque brutalement.  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je préfère qu'on soit seul, rien que tous les deux. Pas toi ?  
  
Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
  
- Si, bien sûr mais nous aurions pu trouver un coin tranquille dans le parc. répondit Ginny en détournant la tête, empêchant le doux contact.  
  
Ne s'avouant pas vaincu pour autant, il déposa de furtifs baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille.  
  
- Tu..ne..préfères..pas..qu'on..soit..tous..les..deux ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.  
  
- Je trouve que tu es surtout....  
  
Ginny se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune Pouffsoufle.  
  
-...bien trop entreprenant.  
  
- Parce que tu n'aimes pas ça peut-être ?  
  
- Je préfère apprendre à connaître la personne avant de m'engager dans quoi que ce soit.  
  
- Ah ah ah ! Tu joues les sensibles maintenant ? Allez cesse de te faire désirer !  
  
Il s'avança vers elle. Ginny recula.  
  
- Chris, honnêtement, je préfère qu'on aille s'asseoir quelque part et qu'on prenne le temps de se parler. Je ne connais rien sur toi.  
  
- Quelle importance ?  
  
- Ça a de l'importance pour moi !  
  
- Ça n'en avait pas tellement, il y a encore quelques semaines.  
  
- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas.  
  
- Alors j'ai été un imbécile de ne pas tenter ma chance avec toi plus tôt ! Avant tu ne faisais pas de sentiments et tu sortais avec n'importe qui sans te soucier de leur petite personne.  
  
- Cette période est révolue. J'ai changé et heureusement.  
  
- Je préférais la Ginny d'avant.  
  
- Parce qu'elle serait sortie avec toi. Parce qu'elle ne se serait pas rendue compte avec quel pauvre mec elle était. Mais tu crois qu'elle t'aurait laissé faire ce que tu veux.....alors là tu te trompes.  
  
- Comme si t'avais pas déjà couché avec tes anciens copains. ricana Chris.  
  
- Et bien non. Je n'ai couché avec aucun d'eux. J'ai une dignité tout de même et je ne me donne pas comme ça.  
  
- Oh allez cesse de jouer les saintes nitouches.  
  
Ginny regarda Chris avec dégoût et tristesse.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai cru en acceptant ce rendez-vous. Je m'en vais. Bonsoir.  
  
Ginny fit volte face et commença à partir mais Chris fut plus rapide et lui barra la route.  
  
- Pousse toi.  
  
- Sûrement pas. Tu as accepté ce rendez-vous alors tu restes avec moi.  
  
- Est-ce que tu t'entends parler des fois ? On dirait un gamin capricieux. Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres alors pas la peine de prendre ce ton autoritaire.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
Chris attrapa violemment un des poignets de Ginny.  
  
- Je vais être obligé d'utiliser la force.  
  
- Moi de même ! dit une voix derrière lui.  
  
Chris se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le poing qui s'abattit sur son visage.  
  
............................................................................ ................................................  
  
Ron tenait toujours Harry. Tous deux écoutaient attentivement, retenant leur souffle de peur d'être découvert. Harry entendait les voix qui étaient à présent vraiment proches d'eux, mais même s'il entendait très distinctement chaque mot de la conversation, il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la deuxième voix. La première était on ne peut plus reconnaissable : traînante et insupportable : celle de Malfoy. Mais la deuxième restait faible et, bien qu'audible, non identifiable. Cependant, les deux personnes continuaient d'avancer et dans quelques secondes, Harry et Ron pourraient identifier cet ennemi inconnu, au moins physiquement. Ils étaient vraiment tout près d'eux lorsque des rirent retentirent, stoppant net les murmures.  
  
Harry et Ron n'eurent pas le temps de voir le visage de leurs ennemis que ceux-ci prenaient déjà la fuite.  
  
- On les suit ! dit Ron.  
  
Ils sortirent précipitamment de leur cachette et s'apprêtèrent à les poursuivre mais le spectacle de Ginny dans les bras d'un garçon qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement comme étant Chris Donnel, Pouffsoufle de septième année, réputé auprès des filles pour être un gros profiteur, les figea mieux qu'un "Petrificus Totalus" de Hermione.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? murmura Ron qui commençait à devenir rouge, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.  
  
Il fit quelques pas bien décidé dans leur direction mais Harry l'arrêta.  
  
- Laisse moi y aller.  
  
- Non. Je suis son frère et il est hors de question qu'elle....  
  
- Je veux y aller Ron. dit fermement et sincèrement Harry.  
  
Ron le regarda pendant quelques secondes, indécis.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Harry se retourna et commença à avancer dans la direction du couple.  
  
- Résonne-là. Ramène-moi la Ginny d'avant. murmura Ron.  
  
- Je vais essayer.  
  
*Et j'emploierai tous les moyens qu'il faut...*  
  
............................................................................ ................................................  
  
Le Pouffsoufle se releva, encore sonné par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Il regarda son agresseur et le reconnut sans trop de mal.  
  
- Harry ! Putain mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu m'as cassé le nez !  
  
- Excuse-moi ! Ça m'a échappé. dit-il ironiquement.  
  
Ginny regardait Harry et Chris, appréhendant le prochain coup qui partirait. Mais Chris semblait ne pas vouloir se venger de Harry. Il y avait un certain respect dans son attitude. Par contre, Harry semblait hors de lui. Ce qui rappelait vaguement son comportement lors de sa cinquième année.  
  
- C'est quoi ton problème ?  
  
- Toi et tes manières. répondit Harry en s'avançant dangereusement.  
  
- Eh attends ! Je comprends pas. Je t'ai rien fait ! dit Chris en reculant.  
  
- Non c'est vrai. Mais c'est à elle que t'allais faire quelque chose.  
  
- Hein ? Moi ? Mais non ! Je plaisantais en disant que j'allais utiliser la force !  
  
- Ah ouais ? Pas moi !  
  
Harry attrapa violemment Chris par le col de sa robe.  
  
- Arrête ! Harry arrête ! intervint Ginny.  
  
- Tu veux que je le laisse partir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à te....  
  
- Oui ! Laisse-le ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
  
Harry regarda avec étonnement Ginny mais finit par lâcher sa prise.  
  
- Faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils mec !  
  
- Dégage avant que je change d'avis. Et t'avise plus de la toucher.  
  
- Je savais pas que c'était ta copine. Si je l'avais su j'y aurais pas touché mon pote !  
  
- Je suis pas ton pote. Dégage ou je vais vraiment m'énerver.  
  
Deux minutes plus tard, Chris était parti, laissant Harry et Ginny, seuls. Cette dernière restait silencieuse et n'osait pas croiser le regard de Harry.  
  
- En intervenant, je ne m'attendais à rien en retour mais.....j'ai peut- être au moins droit à un merci.  
  
- Je ne t'avais rien demandé. J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller seule.  
  
- Ginny arrête de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas !  
  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Ginny en regardant enfin Harry. Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller seule ?  
  
- Avec lui en tous cas, tu n'aurais pas fait le poids.  
  
Ginny laissa échapper un rire, et hocha la tête avant de commencer à partir.  
  
- Occupe-toi plutôt de ta chère Serdaigle et laisse-moi tranquille.  
  
Harry tira la jeune fille par le bras et l'attira contre lui.  
  
- Quand est-ce que tu cesseras de jouer les dames hautaines et froides ? Quand est-ce que tu regarderas un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez ? Quand est-ce que tu redeviendras la Ginny d'avant ? Celle qui était gentille et sensible, ouverte et généreuse, drôle et rieuse... Tu as changé Ginny. Tu n'es plus celle que je connaissais. Tu n'es plus la même. Tu es devenue hautaine et méchante, coureuse et trop sûre de toi....Où est passé celle que j'aimais ?  
  
Ginny baissa les yeux.  
  
~Hermione avait raison. Il m'aimait......mais il ne m'aime plus.~  
  
Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais ne faisait rien pour les en empêcher.  
  
~J'ai tout gâché. Je suis nulle.~  
  
- Je suis désolée. murmura-t-elle, le ton empli d'émotion.  
  
- Et tu crois que le fait que tu sois désolé va tout arranger. Même ton propre frère ne te reconnaît plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait s'il savait que tu étais sorti avec son ennemi, avec l'ennemi de ta famille ?!  
  
Harry voyait les larmes qui coulaient sur le doux visage de la jeune fille.  
  
*Je ne dois pas céder. Il faut d'abord que je lui fasse prendre conscience de ce qu'elle est devenue. Je l'ai promis à Ron.*  
  
- Je suis désolée. répéta Ginny.  
  
- Ça tu l'as déjà dit et ça ne suffit pas !  
  
~Pourquoi tant de dureté dans ce ton. Ne voit-il pas que je suis sincèrement désolée et que je reconnais que j'ai été vraiment nulle. Que veut-il de plus ?~  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Que je te dise que tu as raison, que tu avais raison depuis le début ? Que je suis une nulle qui ne mérite pas qu'on s'occupe d'elle et que je suis vraiment insensible pour avoir peiné les gens que j'aime ? Je me rends compte de tout ça. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant ?  
  
- Redeviens toi-même.  
  
- Mais ça n'effacera pas tout ce que j'ai fait.  
  
- Non, mais avec le temps ça passera.  
  
- Je suis nulle.  
  
- Bien sûre que non. Loin de là. Chacun a des hauts et des bas. On va dire que c'était ta période de bas.  
  
- C'est gentil de me trouver des excuses mais ça ne m'aidera pas à me faire pardonner auprès des autres.  
  
- Si tu redeviens toi-même, ce sera vite oublié. Ils ne t'en veulent pas. Disons qu'ils étaient plutôt inquiets. Surtout ton frère et Hermione.  
  
- J'ai été vraiment méchante avec toi. Mais tu continues quand même à m'aider. Je ne mérite pas une telle générosité après ce que je t'ai fait. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser à mon sort ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Harry voyait ces yeux plein de larmes, de tristesse et eut du mal à garder son ton dur et froid. Sa main s'égara dans les longs cheveux de la jeune fille.  
  
- Tu ne t'en doutes pas un peu ? Pourquoi, lorsque tu m'as dit de ne pas me mêler de ta vie, j'ai continué d'après toi ? Et pourquoi je n'ai pas arrêté de te surveiller, un peu comme un frère ? Tu n'as donc aucune idée ?  
  
~Y aurait-il le moindre petit espoir pour que tu m'aimes ?~  
  
- Je m'en veux de toute cette situation Harry. Je fais souffrir ceux que j'aime, je te fais souffrir alors que tu....comptes tellement pour moi. répondit-elle, enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule de Harry.  
  
Celui-ci l'enlaça tendrement. Ginny soulageait toute sa peine dans les bras protecteurs de son bien aimé qu'elle serrait fortement, comme si elle craignait qu'ils ne soient séparés par une force invisible. Ils étaient bien, serein, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver à cet instant, ils se sentaient plus fort. Leur amour était plus fort. Ginny ne pleurait plus mais restait blottie, dans la douce chaleur du corps de l'être désiré.  
  
- Je t'aime. murmura-t-elle.  
  
Le coeur de Harry fit un bond.  
  
*Elle m'aime ! Oh si elle pouvait le redire, rien qu'une autre fois....que je puisse l'entendre à nouveau de sa douce voix...*  
  
Ginny releva la tête et regarda Harry.  
  
- C'est toi que j'aime Harry. C'est toi que j'ai toujours aimé. Seulement, j'avais peur. Peur que cet amour ne soit pas réciproque. Et....  
  
Ginny n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry l'embrassait passionnément.  
  
- Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, savourant chaque baiser comme si c'était le premier ou le dernier qu'il s'échangeait.  
  
- Tu es la seule pour moi.  
  
L'estomac de Ginny se noua.  
  
- Et....Malicia ?  
  
Harry sourit. Il repensa à ce plan qu'il avait prévu depuis longtemps avec Ron.  
  
*J'espère que Ron a pu l'attraper !*  
  
- Malicia n'a jamais pris ta place.  
  
- Mais alors pourquoi être sorti avec elle ?  
  
- Et pourquoi es-tu sorti avec Malefoy ?  
  
- Par jalousie.  
  
- Moi de même. Enfin...au départ.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas. Tu es sorti avec Malicia alors que je n'étais avec personne. Alors pourquoi par jalousie ?  
  
- Parce que je savais que tu allais sortir avec un autre, comme d'habitude. Et ça me rendait malade de savoir que je ne serais jamais cet autre. Et puis j'ai croisé Malicia qui m'a fait du charme et je me suis laissé entraîner. Heureusement Hermione m'a remis dans le droit chemin. J'ai compris que je faisais une grosse erreur en sortant avec elle. Seulement, j'ai appris par la même occasion que tu flirtais avec Malefoy et j'ai été jaloux, très jaloux. Je crois que ça m'a touché parce que dans ma tête je me suis dit que je devais vraiment avoir un problème pour que tu préfères Malefoy à moi.  
  
- Je suis désolée. Moi aussi j'ai été jalouse en apprenant par Draco que tu sortais avec Malicia. Et je me suis laissée manipulée par son petit numéro de garçon sensible. J'ai été vraiment idiote.  
  
- On a eu tous les deux notre part de stupidité je pense.  
  
- Oui. Je faisais vraiment le contraire de ce que je disais. Je t'ai dit de ne pas te mêler de ma vie privée alors que je mêlais de la tienne !  
  
- Moi aussi. Je n'ai pas été très sympa non plus. Et à vrai dire, certaines fois j'étais obligé.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je peux te le dire maintenant. Lorsque l'on s'est engueulé après que je t'ai surprise à sortir avec Draco et que tu m'as clairement dit que tu ne sortais pas avec lui et, par la même occasion, que tu ne m'aimais pas (Ginny hocha la tête, se rappelant parfaitement de se passage), et bien c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris la situation. Draco avait demandé à Malicia de sortir avec moi pour mieux me larguer par la suite. Mais j'ai aussi compris que Draco te voulait pour lui et essayait à tous prix de nous mettre à dos car il savait que j'avais des sentiments pour toi.  
  
- Et il savait que j'en avais pour toi. Quelle ordure !  
  
- C'est à partir de ce jour que j'ai mis au point avec Ron, un plan.  
  
- Un plan ?  
  
- Oui. Un plan pour faire échouer le propre plan de Malefoy. Mais ce n'était pas facile. Il nous fallait intercepter les conversations de Draco et Malicia, sans être vue. Comme 'Mione te parlait et que tu lui racontais tout, nous étions informé des éventuelles plans en préparation. J'ai donc décidé de rester avec Malicia et de faire croire que j'étais sous son charme. Et pour cela, j'ai du faire semblant d'être un pauvre abruti qui ne se rend compte de rien. Je me suis engueulé avec toi, lorsque tu m'as annoncé que Malicia allait me larguer, parce que je savais qu'on nous écoutait. Il fallait donc que je fasse semblant de ne pas te croire et de t'envoyer balader. Ça a été dur. Mais j'avais au moins un réconfort : notre plan marchait. Et puis il y a eu la confrontation qui était uniquement destiné à me retenir dans le hall jusqu'à l'arrivée de Malicia. Et là j'ai compris que Malicia ne me larguerait pas. Peu après, je t'ai trouvé en train de vouloir gifler Malicia. J'ai du t'arrêter sinon notre plan aurait échouer.  
  
- Je comprends. Je crois savoir pourquoi Malicia ne t'a pas largué. Si j'ai su qu'elle romprait ce jour-là, c'est parce que j'ai endormi Draco et je lui ai pris sa voix. Je me suis caché dans la pénombre, et j'ai attendu que Malicia vienne. Là je l'ai questionné en me faisant passer pour Draco. Mais Dra co a du comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, surtout s'il a croisé Malicia. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne t'a pas laissé tomber, parce que Draco a changé le plan...  
  
Harry la regarda avec étonnement.  
  
- Tu es vraiment étonnante ! dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
- Et finalement, ce plan ?  
  
- Et bien finalement on a compris que ce n'était pas Draco qui avait décidé de tout ça. Quelqu'un d'autre le dirigeait. Nous avons donc voulu savoir qui était cette autre personne. Et c'est pour ça que nous nous étions caché là-bas. Draco et son complice sont arrivés dans le couloir. Nous avons surpris leur conversation mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu identifier le meneur. Au moment où on allait pouvoir le faire, toi et l'autre bouffon êtes arrivés et vous les avez fait fuir. Ron est parti à leur poursuite en me laissant le soin de m'occuper de Chris et de te ramener.  
  
- Je suis désolée. Je ne fais vraiment que des gaffes. C'est encore à cause de moi si votre plan a échoué.  
  
- Arrête de t'excuser. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'étais au courant de rien.  
  
- Vous pourriez peut-être recommencer dans un autre endroit et...  
  
- Non. Ils nous ont vu sortir du coin. Ils savaient donc qu'on les espionnait. C'est fichu maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Si tu n'étais pas venu à ce moment et bien rien de tout ça ne se serait passé et on ne serait pas là tous les deux.  
  
Ginny sourit et embrassa Harry.  
  
- Aaaah ! Tout n'aura pas été perdu alors ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir ! dit une voix derrière eux.  
  
- Ron ! dirent Harry et Ginny ensemble.  
  
- C'est maman qui va être contente !  
  
- Tais-toi ! dit Ginny.  
  
- Tu n'as pas réussi à les rattraper ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Non, et je n'ai même pas retrouver la trace du chef. Je n'ai pas réussi à reconnaître sa voix.  
  
- Moi non plus.  
  
- Bon maintenant faudrait peut-être rentrer et raconter tout ça à 'Mione. J'imagine déjà la tête qu'elle va faire lorsqu'elle saura tout ce qu'on lui a caché ! rit Ron. Au fait, si vous avez un garçon vous l'appellerez comment ? Ron c'est pas mal comme prénom je trouve !  
  
- Ron, tais-toi ! dirent Harry et Ginny, tandis qu'ils repartaient main dans la main en direction de leur salle commune.  
  
............................................................................ ................................................  
  
- Tu as gagné cette manche Potter mais ce n'est que partie remise. Profite bien de ce moment car ça ne durera pas. Tant que je serai là et tant que tu seras à ma portée, je ferai tout pour que tu vie devienne un enfer... 


	14. Réponses aux reviews

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà.

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à revenir. J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes de santé et j'ai été un peu dépassée par les événements. Mais maintenant que ça va mieux j'espère pouvoir reprendre mes activités un peu plus régulièrement.

J'ai déjà posté, il y a quelques temps un chapitre d'une nouvelle qui est, pour changer un peu, une histoire d'amour ! lol ! Sauf que c'est à vous de trouver quels sont les personnages. Bon pour cette première nouvelle, j'avoue que ça n'est vraiment pas difficile. J'essaierais de vous compliquer la tâche au fur et à mesure.

Le 2e chapitre que je posterais sera donc un peu plus « tordu » puisque j'aime beaucoup me tordre l'esprit afin de vous faire encore plus chercher ! Et oui je n'ai malheureusement pas perdu mon sadisme (dommage pour vous ! gniark gniark gniark !) ! Ah et surtout ne cherchez aucun lien entre les chapitres puisque ce sont des nouvelles, et donc des histoires indépendantes que j'écrirai au gré de mes envies, voire inspirations. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous continuerez à m'envoyer des reviews pour me donner vos avis.

Pour ce qui est de ma première fiction, « Tel est pris qui croyait prendre », elle est belle et bien finie (pour ceux qui auraient un doute). Mais il se peut que j'en écrive une concernant Hermione et Ron, et où bien sûr, il risque d'y avoir peut-être moins de mystère et d'intrigue, mais plus d'humour et bien sûr toujours autant de rebondissements (parce que j'adoreeeeuuuhh - non pas les souchis – ça !). Et vu les caractères de ces deux-là, ça promet de mettre un ptit bout de temps avant qu'il ne finissent ensemble...

Donc pour combler vos petits manques aux sujet de ma fiction voici quelques petites informations :

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris le final : en bref, Harry n'était finalement pas aussi idiot que je l'ai laissé entendre et ne sortait pas avec Malicia parce qu'il avait un quelconque sentiment amoureux pour elle. Bien au contraire. Il sortait avec elle, au départ, pour rendre jalouse Ginny. Mais, lors d'une dispute avec Ginny, il prend conscience de l'intérêt malsain que Malicia lui porte et finit par savoir qu'elle est de paire avec Draco. Il organise donc un plan avec Ron pour savoir ce qu'ils manigancent. Et bien vite, se rendent compte que ce n'est finalement pas Draco qui tient « la baguette » mais quelqu'un d'autre (de forcément bien plus malveillant et machiavélique...)...

Pour ceux qui se demandent toujours qui est cette mystérieuse personne : et bien à vrai dire je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment vous révéler son identité car ce serait gâcher une partie du mystère qui a fait son charme à cette histoire. Et je crois que j'aime bien l'idée de laisser une fin ouverte. Cependant, certains d'entre vous auront sûrement pensé à la même personne que moi. Et pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir d'autres qui ont pensé à une autre personne, je préfère vous laisser sans réponse. Maintenant c'est à vous de voir...

Si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser par reviews. Je me ferai une joie de vous répondre puisque maintenant je serais plus présente sur le site. Merci à tous qui m'avez soutenue tout au long de l'année passée. Cela m'a fait grandement plaisir et m'a beaucoup aidé car sans vous, je n'aurais sûrement pas terminé cette fiction. Un tel soutien est très précieux alors je vous remercie encore énormément et pour la peine et ben je fais des grrroooooooooossssss zzzzoooouuuuuubbbbiiiii à :

Selena, Nadia, olivier1, irislorely, Ana, Gin', gody, Mel, AL, kiliete, Guilderinette, Frederique, Lily078. Ainsi qu'à Claire, lino, Al', Gaiyle, Alpo, Ambre. Et les plus « bavards », ceux qui m'ont envoyé pas mal de reviews et à qui je fais d'énooooorrrmmmmesss zoooouuuuuu : missannie, c moi(et c nous), céline.s (à qui j'en ai fait baver !), et Elehyn ma ptite miss adorée qui m'a toujours soutenue.

REMERCI A TOUS


End file.
